


[授权翻译/霜铁霜] The Watcher Watched  被发现的偷窥者

by EndlessStairway, Lydia_Alver



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Companions, Cabins, Caring Tony Stark, Cultural Differences, Developing Relationship, Dom!Tony, Edging, FrostIron - Freeform, Good BDSM Etiquette, Hand Feeding, Internalized Homophobia, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Loki is confused, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past bad BDSM Experiences, Prompt Fill, Romance, Self-Denial, Sexual exploration, Sub!Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Others (Background), Tumblr Prompt, asgardian attitudes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydia_Alver/pseuds/Lydia_Alver
Summary: Loki是一个受虐狂，但在Asgard没有BDSM的概念，而且所有与“软弱/弱势”有关的东西都会被蔑视，所以他从来都没有过什么好的体验，即使是他遇到过的最好的人（大多都是装出来的）也只是把他当做没用的垃圾。现在Loki尽力去压抑自己的需求，假扮着Odin以及时不时地检查一下Midgard-他为复仇者们对抗Thanos制定了计划。而且一团糟的“内战”是个不错的娱乐。有一天他看到Tony在和某人进行BDSM play（自从他和Pepper分手之后Tony觉得和“只为了性”的人来往要比一夜情或其他的什么来的强）一开始Loki观察Tony只是因为他在卧室的创意就和他在商店里（大概是指开发商店里卖的Tony的发明）的创意一样多，但接着，他惊讶于Tony事后温柔的照顾，而且在那之后Tony仍旧亲切有礼地对待那些人。现在Loki想要了解更多，甚至是为自己争取一些。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of The Watcher Watched by EndlessStairway  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855068/chapters/20305006

在豪华的顶层公寓的卧室里，秘密的第三个人出现了，是Loki，他又一次的隐身了。他躲到一边，并且在空气中画下了屏障以防有人靠近他。幸运的是，Tony Stark有一间很大的卧室。今晚他会带谁回家呢? Stark有一群固定的情人，他们都有着各种各样的欲求，他愿意也能够满足这些。Loki很喜欢看着他们，因为Stark是一个充满热情和想象力的情人，但他心里秘密地盼望着今晚来的会是Ethan。那个有着纹身的金发男人是他的最爱，因为Ethan喜欢受到伤害。不是永久性的，也不会留疤，但是每次Stark伤害他的时候Ethan都会硬起来。Stark也享受这个，他喘着粗气，满脸通红，大汗淋漓，当Ethan在他的鞭子下因为疼痛而扭动的时候，他也会变得更加兴奋，比和其他人在一起的时候要更强烈。

Loki在看着他们的时候也变得同样兴奋，他隔着裤子摩擦着自己，咬住自己的拳头来保持安静。然而，疼痛过后发生的事情才最令他感兴趣。当Ethan被绑在他的束缚道具上，精疲力竭，他的情人会温柔地把他放到地毯上。Stark给了他一个枕头，把蓬松的被子盖到他身上，在他的眼睛渐渐聚焦的时候拍了拍他的头发。即使这些结束后，Stark也没有把衣服递给他让他走人。相反的，他给他准备了一顿饭，他们坐在地板上，裹着被子，吃着喝着，有说有笑。他们讨论在刚才做的事情中喜欢哪个部分，他们称之为“情景”。Tony甚至在Ethan擦伤的皮肤上涂了一些润肤液。Loki本不想待这么久，但他舍不得离开。他原打算在Stark赶走Ethan后就离开，而这本应该在Stark鞭打Ethan以及和他做爱之后立即发生的。为什么Stark让他待这么久，Loki不知道。

走廊里的脚步声促使Loki去检查他的屏障。他是隐身的，没人能察觉到。令他失望的是，Stark独自走进了房间，手里拿着一个大购物袋放在了床上，他的客人显然还没有到。Stark戴着墨镜，镜片是淡蓝色的。他为什么在室内还要穿那些衣服?奇怪的Midgard人。尽管Stark很奇怪，Loki的欲望迫使他曾多次参观这间卧室，并间接地实现他的幻想。Stark把红色丝绸床罩弄平，开始拿出购物袋里的东西。Loki走近了一小步好看得更仔细，最先拿出来的是带着亮金色扣子的宽皮带，皮革被染成深绿色。两对，一对比另一对大。Loki的呼吸加快了，因为他意识到这是一套新的束缚道具。接着是一根又长又细的鞭子，也是深绿色的皮革制成的。Tony把它放在床上，挨着手铐。然后是一个眼罩，这次是翠绿色的丝绸。Loki意识到他又向床边迈了一步的时候已经晚了。他呆住了，他必须后退，但他也迫切地想看看袋子里还有什么。Tony又把手伸进袋子里，拿出一卷深绿色的绳子。Loki光是看着这些东西就开始硬了，但与此同时，无尽的空虚感在他的胸腔内滋长。Tony的客人是谁，能得到他如此的关心和照顾?所有这些东西都是新的，被仔细地摆放在床上。Loki无法理解其中的矛盾。为什么要给一个毫无价值、渴望痛苦的人买这样的礼物呢?那些心甘情愿、不顾一切地想要受到伤害的人不应该得到这样的关心和体贴。

Loki过往的经验告诉他，一个男人一旦以这种形式屈服，再没有任何一个Asgard人会尊重他。乔装改扮的Loki曾经被绑起来，被鞭打，操弄，诅咒，唾骂，享用和鄙视。但他仍然渴望这些，渴望着强有力的双手来抓住他，渴望着肉体上的疼痛。Loki摇了摇头，甩开那些回忆。由于某种原因，Tony Stark并没有那样对待他的情人，即使是被他鞭打和操过的Ethan，也得到了一个温柔的吻别。泪水刺痛了Loki的脸庞，他的情人们从来没有这样吻过他，即使他们知道他愿意这样做，愿意去乞求这些。从来没有人亲吻过他真实的脸。他不能冒险，不能暴露。

Loki陷入了自己的思绪中，没有注意到Stark已经把袋子里的东西摆好了。他朝着Loki的方向后退了一步，欣赏着床上的展示品。当Stark转身直视Loki隐藏的位置时，Loki如坠冰窖。

“Loki，你可以在任何你想要的时候现身。”他微笑着说。

Loki惊慌失措地后退，跌跌撞撞地。Stark不可能看见他!这是不可能的!Stark不是法师，怎么可能探查到并且打破他的屏障。太迟了，Loki已经看见了Stark眼镜上反射的柔和的光，以及上面映出的景象—是他自己，双手举起，表情定格在惊慌和恐惧。该死的!！

“不要走，Loki，没人知道你在这里。只有你和我。”

Stark居然如此厚颜无耻地当着他的面撒谎!如果他能透过屏障看到他，那么毫无疑问，其他的复仇者肯定早就知道他做的那些羞耻的事情了。Loki想起自己曾在这个房间里热切地抚摸他的阴茎，以为自己没被发现，这个认知让他不禁畏缩起来。Stark保留证据的唯一理由就是用它来对付他。Loki突然呼吸急促而且硬了起来，他意识到Tony可以对他为所欲为，而Loki别无选择，只能服从。Loki颤抖着双手解开了屏障，出现在他的敌人面前。现在Stark放在床上的东西看上去是那么不祥。毫无疑问，他打算强迫Loki做那些屈辱的事情。去束缚他，惩罚他，以揭发他的羞耻的行为来要挟他。Loki不能暴露，他不能。Tony Stark甚至都不需要尝试，就做到了Asgard人从未做到过的事情，他发现了Loki的秘密欲望。即使在这种时候，即使知道Stark肯定打算把Loki变成他的妓女，Loki也无法抑制他心中涌起的欲望。他知道当Stark骑在他身上的时候，自己会崩溃的，他会摔得粉碎，乞求Stark给予他更多的伤害。

Loki无助地站在Tony面前，这个穿着蓝色牛仔裤，光着脚的小个子Midgard人把他困住了。即使Loki现在杀了他，他的隐形仆人也会立刻泄露他的秘密。他唯一的选择就是做任何Stark想要的来换取他的保密。他在等什么?他可以命令Loki跪下，脱去他的衣服，用那些深绿色的皮革束缚他，用那看似柔软的眼罩剥夺他的视线，在他的背上甚至是全身使用鞭子。Loki会同意的，他别无选择。他觉得头晕，呼吸困难，每一秒钟经过时齿轮传来的滴答声都让他的神经更加紧绷。为什么Tony还不提出他的价格，不告诉他为了安全，为了维护自己的名誉和生命，他必须做些什么?  
然而这些都没发生，相反的，Tony指着舒适的躺椅说:“Loki，坐下吧，我们好像有几件事要谈。”

Loki谨慎地坐下了。


	2. Chapter 2

Stark邀请Loki第二天再回顶层公寓。他很快意识到Loki那天晚上还没有准备好，就吩咐他回去吃饭。Loki对自己发誓，他不会再回到那座大厦，但当约定的时间接近时，他发现自己在宫殿的隐藏房间里不停地换着衣服。最终他选择了黑色束腰外衣和深绿色皮裤的简单搭配，这不会让他看上去像是花费了很大的精力来使自己更加有吸引力。Stark已经有了足够多的优势，尽管Stark曾发誓他的意图并不像Loki所担心的那样，但他还是不愿意相信他以前的敌人。为什么他不充分利用他的优势呢？Loki知道Stark喜欢控制和虐待他的情人，当然他会更喜欢和一个不能说不的人在一起。否则的话，他没有道理这么做。

Loki在规定的时间前几分钟出现在顶层公寓里，他的屏障小心翼翼地把他团团围住。新的屏障，比他以前愚蠢地依赖的屏障更强大、更古老。然而，就在他的屏障生效后不久，Tony直视着他说:“欢迎光临!我还担心你不来呢!”

Loki解除了屏障，在心里诅咒自己居然又回来了。Stark掌握着Loki无法理解的力量。环顾四周，似乎至少Stark共进晚餐的邀请是真诚的。桌子是够两个人坐的，桌上放着盘子，酒已经在桶里冰镇。以他自己的身份吃顿饭应该挺不错的，而且还能吃点儿除了Odin喜欢的红肉和淡啤酒以外的东西。在Asgard，他不能为了享受那个卖国贼-Loki喜欢的清淡食物而引起别人的怀疑。Loki确定，如果他再多吃一口血淋淋的Bilgesnipe（大概是Asgard的一种动物），他绝对会吐的。

Tony示意他坐下，Loki照做了。他看着Stark端来最后一个盘子，打开上面的盖子，鱼、米饭、小碗的酱汁，全都巧妙地摆放在干净的白色瓷盘上。

“你喜欢吗?”Tony有些不安地问道。

Loki恢复了他自己的举止，点了点头，“我想我应该没吃过这种食物，但看起来确实很好吃。”

“我想你大概会喜欢。你看起来就像是个寿司店的食客。烤野猪和啤酒可不怎么适合你。” Tony边说边倒白葡萄酒，指着各种各样的东西，告诉Loki它们是什么。

Loki心中涌起了一股感激之情，有人会想要迎合他的喜好，会思考他会喜欢什么，而且为他准备了这些东西。Loki不能责怪宫殿里的工作人员，他们为Odin做了几千年的饭，为什么现在要改变呢?这对Loki扮演这个男人的形象而言是个测试，当盘子上装了太多的肉和少量的蔬菜时，他们并没有发现他脸上的厌恶。

Tony演示了如何使用那两根短棒来吃饭，Loki很快就明白了原理，拿起了一小块米饭和鱼的组合，很美味。他尝试了很多其他的种类，模仿着Stark的做法，把酱汁混合起来蘸着吃，Stark指出几个他想让Loki尝尝的种类，同时给他倒了更多的酒。除了关于食物之外，他们并没有多少交谈，但在他意识到之前，盘子已经空了一半，Loki确实在享受这一餐。

当Stark向后靠在椅子上开口时，Loki恢复了他的注意力，“很抱歉我误判了我们的第一次会面。我以为…我不知道你会怕我。我没有弄明白。”

Loki放下筷子，只盯着他的盘子看，是时候该Stark表达自己的愿望了。从今晚的安排来看，他不会过于残忍或恶毒，也许Loki能够享受他的角色，为这个凡人所期望的一切服务。

“你知道的，”Loki没有回应，Stark接着说，“我不会让你做任何你不想做的事。”

Loki在桌下紧握双手，“我愿意做你想做的任何事，无论你的欲望是什么。我所要求的只是不要…不要暴露我在这里”

Tony叹了口气，“是的，这就是我刚刚担心的。这不会发生的，Loki。这不是敲诈，我不想强迫你做什么。是我主动提出…和你享受这种游戏，我猜，如果你想的话你有这个能力随时离开。你可以现在就走，我不会告诉任何人你在这里。我已经删除了你所有的镜头，我现在没有录任何东西。”

Loki抬起头，迷惑不解。“那么…为什么?”

Stark微笑着，他的眼睛温暖而和善。“我对你很感兴趣，我看见了你是怎么观察我的，以及你对Ethan的反应，对我们的“情景”的反应。如果这是你想做的事情，我愿意和你一起探索。”

Loki隔着桌子凝视着对面的人。那个凡人竟然没有敲诈他?没有利用Loki的恐惧，他的秘密，他的身体?

Stark接着说:“你觉得你会想试试吗?和我一起?”

Loki在能够思考之前就已经点头了。原本他来这里就是要同意Stark开出的任何条件，而且这出乎意料的很容易接受。

“好吧，我想这对你来说应该是相当新奇的体验，所以我们要慢慢来。”

Loki露出了一个有些扭曲的微笑。“和你想的正相反，Stark，我能忍受的折磨比你想象的要大得多，你不必缩手缩脚。

Tony看起来有些不安。“Loki，这不是折磨，也不是忍耐，这应该是令人愉快的。”

“是的，你不必为了怕伤害我而压抑你的快乐。我不像你的那些凡人情人那样脆弱，你可以随心所欲。”

Tony喝了一大口葡萄酒。Loki不明白他做错了什么，他可以答应Stark的任何要求，他只有一丝小小的希望-那些要求中可以包括Ethan曾经获得过的安慰和亲吻，在Stark占有他之后。但即使没有这个，他也渴望有机会能再次感受到一双强有力的手游走在他的皮肤上，感受被鞭打的滋味，被强迫打开双腿，无助的，又心甘情愿的。他想要这个。

Tony看着他，以一种Loki读不懂的表情，他觉得自己好像漏掉了什么，但他不知道那是什么。

“就像我说的，我们会慢慢来。任何时候你想停下来，只要说停（stop）就好，明白吗?”

Loki实际上不明白，但为了能进行下一步，他点了点头，然后说:“我明白了。”因为Tony显然在等着别人的回应。

Tony没有离开他的座位，Loki想知道他接下来要做什么。也许Loki需要用他的嘴，在桌子下面取悦他。他以前也这样做过，这不是他最喜欢的活动，但有时人们会扯他的头发，用阴茎堵住他的喉咙，如果他不够认真或表现的不够渴望，就会扇他耳光。这就是过去他需要的，加上偷偷用手给自己来上几下，就能如愿以偿地释放。

“闭上你的眼睛。”这与其说是命令，听上去更像是一个建议，但Loki还是服从了，他坐在那里，双手仍然紧握在膝盖上。因为看不见东西，Loki感受到一种奇怪的脆弱。

“张嘴。”Tony的声音低沉而沙哑。Loki答应了，满心希望Stark能站起来，绕到桌边来。但让他吃惊的是，Tony只是把一块鱼放进嘴里，叫他吃下去。Loki照做了，食物的味道因为缺少其他的刺激而更加明显了。

“Loki，”Tony解释说，“我对伤害你不感兴趣，至少不只是在那方面。我喜欢掌控局面，主导情势，发号施令，然后有人服从命令，但只有当我的情人也想要同样的东西时才有意义。”

他又夹起一口食物放在Loki唇边，Loki自动地张开嘴吃了下去。“所以我需要你告诉我你喜欢什么。你想从中得到什么，如果刚好我们想要的东西一样，我们可以一起享受快乐。但你必须对我诚实。”

Tony继续喂Loki，给他足够的时间咀嚼和吞咽，看着他放松下来。Loki让Tony掌控节奏，顺从地张开嘴巴，吃着Tony为他选择的食物。

“你为我做的很好，喜欢这个吗？”

Loki意识到他喜欢这样。他知道别人对他的期望是什么，很简单，只要张开嘴，吃下喂给他的东西，保持闭眼，让别人来决定做什么。“是的，我很喜欢。”他小声说道，声音轻的几乎像耳语。他觉得他开始有了兴致，但不是以任何一种过去他习惯的方式。

“这就是我喜欢的，”Tony说。“我只会拿走你想要给我的，我希望你相信我，至少在这方面。” 他把Loki的酒杯凑到他的嘴边，让他抿了一口酒。“你认为你能相信我吗?”

“我不知道。”Loki诚实地回答道。他不想睁开眼睛，不想让这一刻结束。

“没关系。你可以仔细考虑一下。你想让我停下来吗?”

Loki摇了摇头，“不。”他知道他不想停下来。他不想打破他们之间建立起来的节奏。

“很好。你能把手放在背后吗?”

虽然花了一些时间，但是Loki做到了，双手紧握在椅子后面。这个姿势有点不舒服，椅背深深卡进他的上臂，他的呼吸越来越快，越来越浅。

Tony给了他一小口酒作为奖励，他的手指在脸颊上轻轻拂了一下。Loki转过头去追逐这种感触，但Tony的手已经拿走了。Loki闭着眼睛耐心地等着，过了一会儿，他又被喂了一口食物。

“你做得真的很好。有什么是你想要的吗?”

Loki点点头，然后摇了摇头，没有。他不知道他需要什么，他不明白，这和他所期望的太不一样了。他本以为Stark会让他俯首称臣，然后使用他来达到个人的愉悦，接着很可能会把他打发走，忘记他，直到他还想要更多。现在的局面是他没有想到的，这个过程缓慢且温和，但他仍能感受到以前曾体验过的原始和开放。Stark用他平静的话语，用他给他的食物和酒控制着他。Loki知道他想要这个，他想要更多，他又点了点头。

“你想要什么，Loki?”

“我不知道。我想要更多。”

Loki听到了Tony站起身时椅子移动的声音，知道他绕过了桌子。他感受到手指又一次轻轻拂过他的脸颊，这一次，Tony没有收回手，而是抚摸着他的嘴唇和下巴。Loki很享受这种感觉，他没有试图控制或指挥它。

“张嘴”

Loki感受到了手指在嘴唇上摩挲，然后他服从了，让Tony把两根手指伸进嘴里，抚摸着他的牙齿和舌头。Loki静静地坐着，闭着眼睛，把自己的手放在背后，张着嘴，让这个凡人做他想做的事情。屈服于这些比他想象的要容易得多。

“舔”

Loki温柔地吮吸着Tony的手指，用舌头舔弄，渴望向Tony展示他的意愿和服从。他不希望这些停止。

“把你的脚分开，靠在椅子腿上，膝盖也分开。”

Loki仍然吮吸着Tony的手指，按照Tony的吩咐做了。他已经在裤子下面硬了，他想摸摸自己，但他不想表现出不顺从。尽管如此，他还是无法控制自己的臀部不去磨蹭，试图让他的阴茎感到摩擦。

“你喜欢这样。”这是个陈述句，不是疑问，但是Loki还是点了点头，含着Tony的手指小声呻吟着。Tony怜惜地问道“你还想要更多吗?”

回答他的是更多的呻吟和更疯狂的点头。Loki几乎因为渴望而颤抖，但他保持着自己的姿势，没有松开手，也没有睁开眼睛。Tony站在他身边，一条腿夹在Loki打开的膝盖之间，他的大腿离Loki紧绷的阴茎很近，Loki甚至能感觉到传来的热度。

“如果你想，你可以蹭我的腿。但不要移动你的手或脚。”

Loki含糊地答应着。Tony没有把手指从Loki嘴里挪开，而是开始把手指伸进伸出，让Loki把手指吞得更深，让他把注意力集中在这个任务上，同时也集中在他迫切需要舔干净的地方。Loki毫无风度地在椅子上往前挪了挪，伸展双臂，直到他能把他的阴茎蹭到Tony温暖的大腿上。当他在Tony身上蹭来蹭去的时候，Tony低声对他说:“下次，我想我要先把你脱光，或者你自己主动为我脱光衣服，我会让你赤身裸体的乞求我让你高潮。” 

当高潮的快感席卷全身，Loki呻吟着，使劲吮吸着Tony的手指，释放的热度在裤子里蔓延。他的胳膊和腿因为保持姿势过于紧张而颤抖着，脑袋在黑暗中旋转着，Tony的话浮现在他的脑海里。他知道，他知道会有下一次。Tony把他玩弄于鼓掌之中，让他服从和感激。他需要这个，他需要的，也许他想要的并不是他原来所认为的痛苦，而是屈服。

过了一会儿或许是几分钟，他还坐在椅子上，双臂搂住Tony的腰，脸埋在他的腹部里，喘着气，紧紧地抱住他。Tony温柔的手抚摸着他的头发，拍了拍他的头，手指在头皮上画着圈。

“没事了，已经结束了，你做的很好，你很棒，你有点紧张，对吧？你做的非常好，现在只需要呼吸…”

Tony不停地说着话，那些句子漂浮在Loki的脑海里，轻柔的语调帮助他冷静下来，保持清醒。

最后，Loki放手坐了起来。Tony蹲在他面前，保持着身体的接触，揉着Loki的大腿和膝盖，慢慢地转着圈。“感觉还好吗?”

Loki点点头。Tony从他身后拿起一杯水，递给Loki。他抿了几口，让自己的呼吸平静下来，站起来等着Tony告诉他离开，或者告诉他Tony想从他那里得到什么。

“甜品时间。”Tony把摇摇晃晃的Loki拉到沙发上，Loki之前没有注意到那里放着小蛋糕和热饮料的托盘。最后两人都躺在沙发上，身上盖着毯子，Loki手里拿着一杯热气腾腾的有一点苦的奶油状的饮料。而Tony在朝着他微笑。

“感觉还好吗?”他问道。Loki点了点头，闭上了眼睛，Tony靠过来，轻轻地吻了他的嘴。


	3. Chapter 3

过了一个星期Loki才回到Stark大厦。统治Asgard的责任很繁重，Loki也必须为与Thanos不可避免的战争做准备，同时他还要继续假扮成Odin，这真的让人精疲力竭。在他每天仅有的几个小时的休息时间里，他会重温他与Tony的相遇，试图重拾那种把自己完全交给Tony干练的双手时的失重感。经过一天的会议和审判，那种灼热的感受已经消失殆尽了，但他还是在夜里去渴求它，他闭上眼睛，用手握住自己，这一次没有Tony平稳的声音来告诉他应该怎么做，显然结果并不令人满意。

Loki出现在顶层公寓里，这一次他没有再费力去设下屏障，他只能希望Stark还想要再见到他，毕竟上一次他没有得到任何东西。Loki很少会再次回到同一个人身边，在过去，一旦他们从他那里得到了乐趣，他们就会毫不犹豫地抛弃他，然后就结束了。Loki推开了这些想法，Stark不会这样做的，他向Loki提出了下一次的邀请，一次非常真诚的邀请，而不是为了快点赶他出门的而装出的虚情假意。

顶层公寓很安静。Loki环顾四周，意识到现在是Midgard的夜晚时分，他甚至没有像往常一样扫描房间以确保Stark在家。以前他一有机会就跑到这里来，就像一只想家的小狗。Norns在上，他真是可悲! 也许Stark在躲避他，可谁又能怪他呢?有谁愿意和Loki呆在一起? Stark已经让他品尝到了他所能得到的东西，毫无疑问，他现在就要把它收回，并且嘲笑Loki，因为Loki居然认为他值得这些。Stark有很多情人，但Loki再没有别人了。Loki盘旋的思绪被Tony从正在打开的电梯里传来的声音打断了。

“你好啊，尊贵的客人，欢迎回到我的寒舍。”

Loki看了看Tony不修边幅的样子，他穿着沾满油污的衬衫和还有乱蓬蓬的头发，猜测他原本应该是呆在自己的工作室里。Loki不确定从他开始出现在大厦里Tony已经监控他多久了，但他有好几次都观察到Tony在他的情人来访前后进出工作间。但他从来没有带过任何人去那里，Loki从来没有见到过。

“我以为你会回来的更早。”Tony说“我都开始担心你是不是改变了主意。”

“不!不。我没有改变主意…我想来这里!我很抱歉没有早点来,我让你等了...”

Loki马上意识到Tony肯定是希望这次能从Loki身上得到乐趣。上一次的活动都是有关Loki的，他很高兴，但Tony没有得到满足，他怎会到现在才意识到这一点呢？难怪Tony会邀请他回来，这一次轮到他享受了。现在是Tony的场合，去获得他想要的。Loki已经在心里做好了准备，他会做Tony想做的事，毕竟这是他一直期待的，他并不介意，他已经得到了比他想象的还要多的爱，现在该是他为此支付代价的时候了。他等待着Tony的指示，准备服从，让自己随时可以被使用。也许Tony会想占有他，来明确谁才是服从的那个。Loki知道这是他的命运，成为一个被享用的人，成为一个为了另一个人的快乐而俯身或伸展身体的人。他只希望Tony能让他享受更多的亲吻，让他的手更多地抚摸Loki的皮肤，他已经开始控住不住的想象这些。

“没关系……你现在就在这里。”Tony用手指轻轻抚摸Loki的下巴，“很高兴见到你。你能等我去冲个澡吗? 别客气，就像在你自己家里一样。” Tony跑到吧台后面，倒了一杯白葡萄酒，递给Loki。“你喜欢这个，是吗?”

Loki看了看瓶子，那是他们一周前晚餐时喝的酒。Loki感到一阵暖意，Stark注意到了他的喜好，而且想让他再品尝一次同样的酒。这很罕见，有人会迎合Loki的偏好，他一直是年幼的弟弟，是二王子，而现在他连自己真实的面容都不能展现。他拿起玻璃杯，抿了一口。Stark是对的，他的确喜欢这个。他点了点头，转过身去掩饰他的反应。Stark不会想让某个过于情绪化的傻瓜成为他的情人。

“我马上就回来!”Tony匆匆走出房间，Loki能听到门后水花四溅的声音。Loki趁机参观了Stark的家，它干净整洁，布满了高科技。Loki从顶层公寓的主房间出发，当他看到一架大钢琴时，他的心小小的跳了一下。他不知道Stark有这样一个东西，它在一堵曲墙的后面，与主生活区分开。Loki被那闪亮的乐器吸引，朝它走去。在Asgard，用音乐来消遣时间算是相当体面的，以女士和妓女的标准而言，但Loki却一直都很喜欢这个。当他在Vanaheim时，远离了来自Asgard的视线和思想，他学会了演奏一种类似的乐器。他发现这和冥想很相似，他的手指在琴键上跳舞，仿佛音乐在他体内流淌，就像他的魔法一样。

因为沉浸于自己的思绪中，Loki没有注意到Stark出现在他身后，他刚洗完澡，干净的衣服贴在他潮湿的皮肤上。

“你会弹吗？”Stark问他。

Loki摇了摇头，但接着他想起了他现在在哪里，于是又点了点头。“会一点，但不太好，这个并不被……鼓励。”

Stark皱起了眉头。“好像Asgard不鼓励很多事情，huh?”

Loki不确定地低下头。Asgard是黄金的国度，永恒的王国。是他不适合那里，Asgard本身没有什么问题。

“我想给你看点东西。”Stark打破了沉默。Loki跟在他后面，希望能被带进卧室，但他们却朝电梯走去。路上Stark带上了葡萄酒和另一个杯子。

Stark让Loki有些动摇，但没有什么明显的线索提示他想要做什么，他们的期望和经历是如此的不同。他们最终登上了屋顶，站在星空的正下方。那是一个温暖的夜晚，Tony把他们带到屋顶角落的一个僻静的花园，周围是玻璃墙，城市的喧嚣与风声都被挡在外面。在花园里，植物从花盆里伸展出来，脚下的地面很软，不是草，而是一些像草一样的海绵材料。

“这并不是很棒的户外活动，”Tony有点抱歉地说，“但我有时喜欢到这里来看看星星。” 

他拿出一条毯子放在地上，示意Loki躺在他旁边。他们懒洋洋地在一起呆了一会儿，看星星，喝着酒。Loki觉得双重生活带来的紧张和压力离开了他的身体，就像被这个小花园周围的玻璃墙挡住了一样。Stark翻了个身，蹭到Loki身边，但仍然仰面躺着，Loki能够感受到左侧传来的身体的热度。

“所以我想和你谈谈，”Tony开始说，“我真的很喜欢你上次的来访，我想确保你也喜欢它。”

Loki已经点头了，他能告诉Stark他通过回忆那天的场景得到了多少次快乐吗？Stark是会感到受宠若惊，还是觉得他很可悲？毫无疑问，自从Loki上次来这儿之后，Stark还会有别的客人来，他从来不会缺少情人来度过夜晚时光。他不需要像Loki那样独自呆在自己的房间里，去抚摸自己，去重温记忆。

“是的。”他说，尽量不让自己显得太过急切“是的，我非常喜欢它，它是……我的意思是说……我还没有感谢你，你没有从我这里得到你想要的。但我现在就在这里，任你摆布……”Loki慢吞吞地说着。他不知道话题为什么这么快就脱轨了，这是他为了维护自己的尊严所能做出的最大努力了，无所谓，反正他不想再等了。

“哦,是吗?”Tony朝他笑了笑，“嗯，这是个好消息，因为我把你带到这儿来确实有别的安排。你想和我尝试点新东西吗? ”

啊，所以现在Stark终于要开始提出他的价格，为了他曾经给予Loki的。Loki并不介意，他很乐意，他也不认为Stark想要的东西会超过他过去曾忍受过的。

“是的，当然，”他说，“你想要我怎么样?”

Stark咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。他侧身从一个花盆里抽出一朵花，在昏暗的灯光下，看上去就像一个灰色的影子。但Stark把它放在了Loki的脸颊旁，花的香气让他感到头晕。

“手举起来”Tony说，他的声音带着些沙哑，就像Loki记忆中的那样。Loki举起双手，放在头的两侧，紧贴地上。Tony拿着花掠过他的手掌，他的手腕，最后它们消失在他外衣的长袖里。这种轻柔地触碰让Loki的手指微微抽动。他不知道Stark在做什么，他不需要试图用鲜花来引诱他，他已经被他迷住了，他已经欠下了他的债，他愿意让自己全身赤裸，让Stark按照他的意愿得到他。

“这就是我想让你做的，”Tony说，同时轻轻地用花拂了一下Loki的下巴，让他仰起头，露出脖子。“我希望你先不要高潮。”

Loki眨了眨眼，然后点了点头。这很合理，他上一次释放了，这次不应该是他，应该是Tony，他可以按照他想要的方式来使用Loki，如果他不希望Loki高潮，Loki就不会这么做。

Tony跪了起来，慢慢爬到Loki的身上。他坐在Loki的胯骨上，扭动着身子，在感受到大腿下Loki逐渐挺立的阴茎时露出了微笑。“举起手来”Stark提醒他。Loki把他的手放回了刚刚拿下来的地方，他本来想在两人接触的地方感受Stark的皮肤，但Stark不想他碰到他。没问题，他会举起双手。

Stark仍然握着那朵花。他在Loki的手上、脸颊上、脖子上、任何他能看到裸露皮肤的地方都轻轻地擦了一遍，但其实露在外面的地方并不多，Loki喜欢用衣服盖住自己。他应该主动脱衣服吗?Stark想看看他的身体吗?当然，如果他想的话，肯定早就告诉他了。Loki决定不主动呈上自己，那可能有些冒昧。

Tony把花别在了Loki的耳朵后面，他俯下身，温柔地吻了他的嘴，温暖而缓慢。Loki能闻到花香的醉人味道，以及Stark刚洗过澡的皮肤散发出的清新气息。这种组合使他头晕目眩。Stark弯下腰，又吻了他一下，用他的舌头撬开了他的嘴，探索着，品尝着。Loki觉得自己的呼吸快要停止了，当Tony结束这个亲吻之后，他贪婪地呼吸着空气。

“把手举起来”Tony说，Loki又把双手举过头顶。

“抱歉”他说，目光移到一旁。他为什么没能听从这么简单的指示呢? 比起一些喝醉酒的卫兵或水手把他按住，甚至把他绑起来，拿走他们想要的东西时，这个要容易多了。Stark想让他保持在那一刻，不想让他的注意力离开他的身体。

“没关系。你做得很好Loki，我知道这很难。”Stark好心地安慰了他，但Loki知道他的表现没有预期的那么好，只希望他等一下能做得更好。但愿他能做得足够好，以维持这个轻松地对他施加了魔法的奇怪的Midgad人的注意力。

Stark提醒他说:“记住，不要高潮。”然后他滑下Loki的身体，蹲在他的膝盖上方，开始解开他的皮裤。Loki在皮裤下面什么也没穿，他那硬邦邦的阴茎已经湿了并且乞求着抚慰。Loki正期待着被命令趴在地上或跪在他的手和膝盖上。当Stark低下他的头，轻轻地温柔地用舌头去舔Loki的阴茎时，他完全没有防备。

Loki从喉咙里发出压抑的呻吟，他绷紧身体的每一块肌肉来阻止自己高潮。从来没有人对他做过这样的事，通常都是他用嘴来取悦情人，从来没有遇到过有人愿意为他做同样的事情。

Stark抬头看着他，笑着说:“你喜欢吗? ”但他知道答案显然是肯定的。

Loki疯狂地点点头，连一句话都说不出来。

“如果你想要更多，就把手举起来。” Loki意识到自己刚刚用手肘撑着身子，重量都压到了他的背上，但依然保持着双手举过头顶。他能做到，他可以保持Stark想要的姿势，而且可以做的很好，做任何被命令的事情。

“很好。”Tony说着，低下头去看Loki那绝望的勃起。他又抬头看了看Loki“不能高潮”他再次警告，Loki同意了。如果Stark能再次舔他，他会愿意答应任何事情。然后他确实这样做了，一遍又一遍的，他长而宽厚的舌头灵巧的在头部打转，吮吸着，吞进又吐出。几分钟后，Loki在地上挣扎，他的手仍举过头顶，什么也抓不住，他喘着粗气，扭动着身体，Stark把他逼到了绝望的境地。

“求你了”Loki再也忍不住了。他试着表现得很好，试着保持Tony命令的姿势而且没有高潮，但Tony并没有放过他，他坚持不住了。他害怕Stark会不高兴如果他不服从命令，害怕不被允许再回来如果他没能遵从他的指示。

Tony把他的阴茎从嘴里拿了出来，“求我什么？”他问道。

“请允许我高潮！”Loki实在忍不住了, 如果Stark想让他乞求，他会的!他的脑子一片空白，只有被抚摸的感触和快乐，从他的阴茎流窜到全身，从他卷曲的脚趾到他举起的双手，耳后的花朵传来的香气装点了这个夜晚。

Tony哼了一声，把身子贴在Loki身上，双手托住Loki的脸。Loki的手依然举过头顶，对他的情人敞开他的身体，他的手指因为他想要触碰的欲望而颤抖。

“你可以选择这个。” Tony说，一边咬着Loki的下巴，亲吻着他，轻轻地扭动着他的臀部，以刺激Loki硬挺的阴茎。“你可以现在就高潮，如果你想的话，或者…” Stark把手伸进口袋，给Loki展示了一条又长又窄的皮带。“或者，我可以把你裹得严严实实，而你乖乖地等着我允许你高潮。” 

Loki呼吸一窒。他的眼睛紧盯着皮条，想象着这样一件东西围绕着他，由他的情人亲手绑上，要求他，控制他，标记他。他瞪大了眼睛，呻吟着，把头向后仰，脖子伸向Tony，Tony趁机舔了舔，吸了一下。

“你想这么做吗，Loki?你愿意等吗? ”

Loki几乎不能思考，更别提试着说话了。“我愿意”他设法做到了，Tony微笑着。

“我也觉得你大概会同意的。” 他说着，从Loki的身体上滑下来。Loki把双手举在头上，手指随着Tony紧紧地把皮革包在他的阴茎和囊袋上的动作抓紧又松开。他重叠着包裹，并确保不会太紧。Loki能感受到围绕着他的压力，断绝了高潮的可能性，把他的快乐和释放的权力完全交到另一个人的手中，给了他身体最私密部分的控制权。他从来没有做过这样的事，从来没有想过。Stark会让他等多久?他毫不怀疑自己是绝对不会在没有许可的情况下拿下这个带子的。他会带着它离开，当他被允许回来时，Tony就会知道他是听话的，也许他还会得到奖励。

“感觉还好吗?”Tony问道。

Loki点了点头，“是的，是的，那感觉…很好。谢谢你。”

Tony把Loki的裤子拉起来，系好。他躺在Loki旁边，用一只温暖的胳膊搂住他的胸膛。“你现在可以活动你的手了。”

Loki小心地摸了摸他的胯部。他很敏感，能够感受到皮革的摩擦，以及带子包裹的松紧程度。Tony又斟满了酒递给他，“还好吗?”他又问，好像是担心Loki不会不舒服似的。Loki点点头，喝了一口酒。他的肩膀开始紧张起来，Tony和他在一起玩得很开心，尽管并不是Loki预想的那样。Loki还能留在这多久?他应该马上离开吗?他还要多久才能回来?Loki要等多久才能释放?这些问题在他的脑海里盘旋，Tony一定注意到了他的不安。他躺在毯子上，示意Loki和他一起躺下。

“Hey,我知道这对你来说是一次新的体验，所以如果你觉得不是很好，你可以把它摘下来。我明天出城，你觉得你能在两天后回来吗？”

Loki点点头，仍然不确定Tony玩这个游戏的动机。如果他的愿望是让Loki服从他的控制，他为什么允许Loki能够脱下皮带? 至少这么做会招致对未能实现情人愿望的惩罚。身体上的惩罚Loki可以应付，但如果他不能做到Tony想要的，他就会被送走，不再被需要，一想到这些他忍不住颤抖。他决定不把它拿下来。

他们在屋顶上躺了一会儿，看着星星，喝着酒。Tony指出他们可以透过城市灯光看到的卫星和星座。

太阳升起的时候，Loki遗憾地离开了Midgard，因为他知道“Odin”的一天就要开始了。在他隐蔽的房间里，他从头发上摘下那朵枯萎的花，对它施了一个快速复原的咒语。他把它放在床边的玻璃杯里。他会在晚上睡觉前看到它，这种气味会进入他熟睡的大脑，保证他做着非常愉快的梦。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki醒着躺在他秘密房间的床上。Tony送给他的那朵花在被拔下来之后仍然开了整整一天，Loki用魔法喂养它，让它保持在完美的时刻。经过一天的委员会会议，听证会，决议，Loki精神疲惫。在过去的一天里，他一直都能感受到他的阴茎和囊袋上缠着皮带。不管是走路还是坐着，甚至是一想到Tony的手环住了他，抱着他，他的阴茎就会半硬，紧紧地贴在裤子上。他走神了好几次，不得不提前结束一次会议，他的注意力被完全分散了。

现在，他有了自己的时间，虽然不多，但也有足够的时间去回忆，稍稍放纵一下自己。他赤身裸体地躺在毯子下面，全身上下唯一的遮蔽物就是那个皮带。他把手放在头两侧，就像Tony让他做的那样，他没有被束缚，也没有被强迫，而是完全出于自己的意志，自己的欲望，想要对他的情人好，讨他的欢心。他的臀部在轻轻摆动，像是有了自己的意识，他的阴茎撑紧了皮带，在毯子上蹭来蹭去，不太足够，但也不是可以忽视的刺激。他不会高潮，但Tony没有说他不能这么做。他渴求更多的刺激，但他还是保持着手摆在原地。他思考着为什么Tony要让他这么做，不让他碰自己。而他现在拒绝碰自己是因为他这样做会让他的情人感到高兴，即使Tony不在那里，也不知道他在做什么。Loki一直在脑海里想象那个场景，Tony会对他很满意，会很高兴知道他在等待许可，他被控制住了，Tony完完全全地抓住了他，皮带只是个象征而已。

Loki摇晃着臀部，他的腿在毯子下面伸展。Tony会喜欢看到他的身体吗？让Loki为了他的快乐而脱去衣服? Loki知道有些人觉得他的身体很有吸引力，虽然他的身材并没有生的像Asgard的黄金理想人物Thor那样，但他依然高大强壮，身材匀称。如果Tony想要，他很乐意为他展示自己。Loki闭上眼睛，想象着Tony就在那里，就好像他刚走进房间，站在门边。他会说什么? Loki描绘着他的想象，他就在那里，用坚定的眼神看着他，不知为什么，那双深棕色的眼睛仿佛能看穿他所有的秘密。

Loki拉起毯子，向他想象中的情人展示自己，向他展示一切，让他看到Loki所能提供的，希望能够取悦他。Tony会怎么看他?他是不是太瘦了，脸色太苍白了?Stark对他的情人没有什么特别的外貌要求，从肌肉发达的Ethan到曲线优美，身材娇小的Shalini，也许在Stark的情人名单上能有Loki的一席之地。他想象着Stark看着他，评价他。也许他应该把毯子拉得更低一些，从身上完全拿掉，这样他就能完整的看到Loki，从头到脚趾。Loki迅速踢掉毯子，夜晚凉爽的的空气轻抚着他的皮肤。他的手依旧举在头上，把自己的一切都展示出来。Tony会碰他吗?或者他只是看着，好像摆在他面前的Loki就是一个礼物，他慢慢地评价他，评估Loki是否值得他花时间。这些想法在Loki的脑子里不断地盘旋，他控制不住地用他的臀部磨蹭着，想着会被如此赤裸地打量，允许别人那样对待他，不把他看作是一个王子，一个巫师，一个学者，或是一个战士，而只是一具供人使用的身体，除此以外什么都不是。Loki闭上了眼睛，两颊火辣辣的。他的一生都是这样被评价的，而几乎每次都有不那么令人满意的地方，但这次可能不是。他能够奢求Stark会正视他，会看到真正的他是什么样的人，以及他拥有什么并以此判断他是否值得陪伴吗？Loki身上有着Stark想要的东西，而且不会仅仅只是一次的享乐和抛弃，而是真正的渴望甚至是关心他。

Loki想象着Tony的手托着他的下巴，他的嘴唇覆到自己的嘴唇上来完成一个温柔的亲吻，他会被评价而且发现他值得这个，这是一种令人陶醉的感觉，Loki沉湎其中。这只是他的想象，在现实生活中，这是不可能的，但是Stark已经对他做出了要求，至少是在他回到大厦前的这两天里，而这一定代表着什么。Loki的阴茎正在拉扯着皮带，他不被允许把它拿开，不允许高潮。Loki的呼吸开始变得困难，Tony想象中的手顺着喉咙往下探去，Loki把头向后仰，让Tony可以掐住他的喉咙，但不会太紧，如果Tony想要的话Loki可以让他掐的更紧。这个想法让他的阴茎在束缚下猛地跳了一下。他会让Stark那样做吗?是的，他当然会，如果Stark想的话，Loki会让他夺走他的呼吸，在Loki可以呼吸的时候挤压、放松和控制。以前也有人对他这样做过，尽管很少有人征求过他的意见。但他总是会允许他们这么做，不去争论，只是拿走他们愿意给他的并希望这些足够让他找到自己的乐趣，这样会比较简单。Asgard的人都不怎么尊重一个希望被主导的人，而他们的不尊重会表现在这种事情上。他们会在操他的时候掐住他，鄙视他，让他进一步贬低自己。Loki知道这是他应得的，每个有着和他相同的变态的欲望的人都应该被这么对待。但当他们在他的身体里时，当他们骑在他身上用坚硬的阴茎刺穿他的时候，他都不在乎了。他们会掐着他叫他“ergi”，Loki都会接受，包括那些准备不足带来的痛苦，以及做的太过剧烈或射的太快。但Stark不会那样，Stark让他有一种屈服的感觉但不会感到羞耻。这怎么可能呢? Loki知道，即使Stark确实用手掐住了自己的喉咙，他也会先问Loki，并且告诉他如果他想停下来，就可以叫停。但他不会，比起放任自流，叫停然后被忽略要更糟糕。

Loki摇摇头，把思绪从黑暗的地方转移开。在他脑海中的Stark的形象代替了过去的阴影。如果Stark看到了全部的他，并产生了欲望，他会想要从Loki那里得到什么呢?到目前为止，他一直是那个给予的人，他没有得到任何回报，但那一天终将到来，也许是Stark觉得只有等Loki欠了足够的债，他才会同意给他想要的东西。Loki想象着Tony低沉的声音命令他双手和膝盖着地，命令他打开双腿，命令他把脸埋在枕头里，把屁股暴露在空气中。一想到要服从这样的命令，他就浑身发热。他知道他会服从的，他十分确定地知道他不会犹豫，他只希望有一天当他证明了自己而Stark也认为自己配得上的时候，Stark会给他一个这样的命令。但现在还不行，Stark还在慢慢地进行这个过程，他还不确定Loki是否足够好，是否能服从他，给他想要的。Loki决心要证明自己，他不会把Stark绑在他身上的带子拿掉，他不会未经允许就达到高潮，他会让Stark知道他是听话的。他想象着Stark在回来的时候检查他的带子，他会看到它没有被取下来，包裹的方式和打的结是一样的，他会很高兴的，也许Loki会得到一些奖励。Stark会解开他吗?他会允许他高潮吗?Loki几乎不能忍受还要一天之后才能回到大厦，去证实他的命运。

Loki把毯子拉回来盖住自己，侧着身子蜷缩着，看着小玻璃杯里的花朵。他故意没有碰自己，Tony没有限制他这么做，但Loki觉得他的阴茎现在是他情人的财产，Tony把它捆了起来，对他提出了要求，Loki一想到他可能要把Loki的那一部分据为己有，就开始有些无法呼吸。他不得不再等一天，又一个角色扮演的一天，假装成是别的什么人。离他重新成为自己回到情人身边之前还要一天。


	5. Chapter 5

Stark看了Loki一眼，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。“你坚持住了!”

Loki咽了口唾沫，点了点头。他一直戴着它，他做了Tony想要做的事，看着Tony温暖的笑容，他觉得这两天的忍耐都算不得什么。

“你太棒了！”Tony双手捧着Loki的脸，在他的嘴上吻了一下，“你为我做的很好。” Loki面露喜色，因为他知道他取悦了他的情人。

“你尝试过拿下来吗？” Tony问道，他走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出盘子。他在上面摆满了切好的水果、新鲜的面包、奶酪、橄榄和切好的肉片。Loki露出了微笑，因为他意识到Tony喜欢吃一口大小的食物，先是寿司，现在是这个，他把这个信息记了下来。有一天他想为Tony做一顿饭，在未来，而不是现在。他现在没有可以邀请他去的地方，在他伪装成Odin的时候是不太可能邀请他去Asgard的。他应该在Midgard找到一个小住处，一个舒适的地方，远离人群，也许是在北方森林里的一间小屋。他可以很容易地把它藏起来，有一天他可以邀请Tony去那里，为他做饭，只做一口大小的食物。

Loki把自己从白日梦中摇醒。Tony正看着他，等着他的问题得到回答。Loki有试着把它拿下来吗？虽然在过去的两天里他的脑子里都是这个，但他从来没有想过要把带子解开。他摇了摇头。

“不”他说，“我不想让你失望。”

Tony示意他坐在酒吧里，给他倒了一杯酒。他们开始用餐，随意的吃着自己喜欢的，在一种轻松亲密的氛围里分享着食物。Loki很惊讶他和Tony在一起时感觉如此舒服，毕竟，这只是他们从开始约定见面以来的第四次会面，在此之前Loki是他的敌人。Tony从来没有问过为什么他会出现在这里，为什么在他的大厦里，为什么他没有像Thor所说的那样被关在Asgard的监狱里。Loki对此很高兴，但他知道最终他需要做出解释。又或许，只要Loki愿意满足他的愿望，Stark就会忽略这个问题。

Tony微笑着瞥了他一眼。“你今天会得到奖励的。”Loki的脸迅速红了起来，为他以如此稀松平常的语气说这话。Tony接着说:“但首先，我想我们该谈谈了。”

Loki愣住了，要谈什么？Stark会在这里提出他的条件吗?他告诉Loki，他不会利用他的欲望来对付他，不会把他的事情透露给他的兄弟或Midgard相关机构。但这并不意味着他不能强加其他条件，也许他想限制Loki来大厦的次数，毕竟他也需要和其他情人在一起的时间，他不想把时间只花在Loki身上。也许他希望Loki用一个正式的头衔称呼他，以表明他们的关系。Loki发现他并不反对这个想法，如果这是Tony想要的。他双手紧握大腿，点了点头。

Tony把凳子挪到Loki面前。“好吧，我们一直在一起玩得很开心，但在我们做更多事情之前，我想确保你在享受我们之间的游戏，你相信我会尊重你的底线，而你也会尊重我的。Loki，我喜欢你，虽然这有点奇怪，毕竟你曾经把我从该死的窗户扔出去，但我确实喜欢你。这意味着我不想搞砸这件事或者做任何你不想做的事情。”

Loki皱起了眉头。难道他还没有表明他愿意做Tony想做的任何事情吗?他会拿走他能得到的，他愿意支付Tony开出的任何价格。Tony给予他的已经远超他的期望，他温柔而坚定地对待他，给他带来快乐，亲吻他，抚摸他的皮肤，甚至亲手喂他吃东西。而他想要的回报却如此之少，他几乎没有从Loki那里得到任何东西，而Loki非常愿意给他更多。

毫无疑问，在和Loki在一起之前，Tony想确认一下。Loki不能让他怀疑，让他认为Loki不值得他的努力，他不能冒这个险。“你想怎么做就怎么做，”他说，“我不会拒绝你的。我会接受你的所有安排。” Tony把头歪向一边，似乎在考虑如何应对。“在Midgard，我们有一个叫做‘积极参与’（enthusiastic consent为什么感觉这么诡异。。。）的概念。这意味着，当人们想要一起玩的时候，就像我们一直在做的那样，让所有人都能有决定权是很重要的。对于大家想要做什么，如果一个人只是被动的迎合另一个人的享乐，那不是一件好事。所以当你说我可以做任何我想做的事情时，那并不能真正帮助我知道你会喜欢什么，你能允许什么，你明白吗？”

Loki点了点头，尽管他不知道如果Stark了解了他是否享受之后事情会和现在有什么不同。Stark会做他想做的事情，而他肯定也会觉得不错，不是吗？

Tony正密切地注视着他。Loki看向别处，感到不安，好像他误解了什么重要的事情。

“我想这和你过去所习惯的很不一样。”Stark说，他停顿了一下，以防Loki想告诉他什么。Loki不想告诉Stark他过去的经历和现在相比如何。Stark无疑是Loki见过的最体贴的情人，没有人能比他做得更好，即使是那些没有公然辱骂他的人，也只是在旅店廉价的房间里和他上床，然后在他们结束后走出门外。如果他告诉了Stark这些，他就不会那么尊重他了。

过了一会Stark接着说道“好吧，我们现在还不用讨论的那么深入，但有一件事对我来说真的很重要。我希望你能选一个安全词，当你说出它的时候，所有的事情都会停止。无论发生什么，你都可以随时说出来，然后我就会收手。而且你永远不会因为使用它而陷入麻烦，毕竟有时候那些事会以你意想不到的方式影响你。你能明白我的意思吗？你愿意为我做这件事吗？”

Loki点点头，他理解这个概念。大喊“认输（yield）”或拍地两下在拳击台上代表着同样的意思，都是为了结束一场没有裁判的较量。他不认为和Stark在一起的时候他需要这种东西，毕竟他是凡人，而Loki不是。Stark可能有很多技巧，但Loki是一个真正的法师，Stark肯定不会给他带来真正的伤害。但是Stark说过这对他很重要，所以Loki很愿意做这个。也许Stark知道了安全词后会愿意和Loki做更多的事。“我很愿意”他说。

Stark笑了笑，“这应该是一个你通常不会说的词，一个会引起我注意的词汇，顺便说一句，我的话是金凤花（buttercup）。”

Loki想了想，这个选择对他来说很有意义，毕竟作为一个外交官，一个法师，一个擅长编造故事的人（storyteller），语言是他的强项。而为了这个特殊的目的去选择词汇则让他更有动力。他在脑内匆匆筛选了一遍，排除了各种选择，他过去用的假名（Historical names）他喜欢的动物，甚至他兄弟的名字。喊出“Thor”肯定会引起Stark的注意，但Loki不想把他仍然关心的人牵扯进这种事情里来……不管这个该怎么称呼。他在思考，一个他通常不会说的词，一个能让一切停止的词。突然他想到了这个。“我的安全词是‘Jotunheim’”。当这个词从他嘴里跳出来时，他知道他永远不会再提起它。

Stark向他重复了一遍这个词，这个词很奇怪，而且听上去很外星。他没有问Loki这是什么意思，Loki很高兴。他知道他的表情肯定已经向Stark透露出了这是一个对他而言意义重大的词，但他并没有提出任何疑问，就这样接受了。

安全词选择仪式结束了，Loki感觉到房间里的氛围正在变化，Stark身体前倾，一根手指敲在Loki被皮革包裹的膝盖上。

“现在你可以选择你的奖励了。”他说。Loki的心跳漏了一拍，仅仅是得到奖励这件事就已经远超出他的期望了。

“我有个主意，”Stark接着说，“但如果你想要别的就告诉我。”Loki急切地点了点头，考虑到他目前为止经历过的体验，Stark心里想的任何东西肯定都是Loki也非常渴望的。

“记住，这是给你的，不是给我的。记住这一点。我知道你见过我衣橱里的一些玩具，如果你想的话，你可以去挑选一些你想尝试的东西，一些你会喜欢的东西。”

Loki有些脸红，Stark很善良的没有提起他曾经偷窥他的事情，他只在窥视stark和他的情人的时候见到过那些收藏。他不愿去回想在Stark的卧室里被发现的可耻经历，但一想到要从这些物品中挑选一件交给Stark，让他在他身上使用，就让他全身发热。他回想起了Tony在他的卧室里第一次面对Loki时为他准备的深绿色皮革束缚道具。当时Loki以为那些道具是另外一个人准备的，他还嫉妒那个陌生人得到了Sark的关心和注意。特别定制的新束缚道具，柔软的衬里可以保证不会擦伤娇嫩的皮肤，昂贵的染色皮革。Loki从未使用过这些，也从未期待过。他点了点头，清了清嗓子，觉得有些口干舌燥。“我会喜欢的。”

Tony笑了，“我也认为你会的。” 说着从凳子上站了起来，他拉着Loki的手，带他回到昏暗的卧室。Loki暗自为这次的接触感到激动，他记得自己从孩提时代起就没有和任何人牵过手，除了……Frigga。Tony指着壁橱的门，Loki看到抽屉已经打开了，等着他来挑选。

“慢慢挑，”Tony说，“我先离开一会。”Tony往后退了几步，Loki听到他在卧室里舒服的椅子上坐下了。

Loki不知道从哪里开始。Tony收集的玩具都被摆放在抽屉里，每一件都老老实实地待在自己的位置上，抽屉里面散发出柔和的光芒。只是朝里面瞥了一眼，都让Loki有些心惊。Stark怎么会有这些东西，即使是在他的私人卧室里?在Asgard，一个妓女可能会有这样的东西，但是任何一位受人尊重的领主？绝不可能。一想到要买这些东西，Loki就觉得双颊发热。Loki随便挑了一个抽屉，里面是一堆皮鞭和拍子（paddles类似戒尺一类的东西？不是很懂），均匀地摆放在抽屉里，皮革与木头，连Loki与Stark见面那天看到的深绿色皮鞭也在其中。Loki想象着Stark用其中的一个来鞭打他的那种刺痛感，他的皮肤上会遍布每一次鞭打后的痕迹。但这并没有什么吸引力，如果Stark想在他身上使用这个来惩罚他的过失或只是为了他自己享受，Loki当然会接受的。但他并不会选这个作为他的奖励，Loki关上了抽屉。

接着是下面的抽屉，里面装满了束缚物，柔软的皮革和闪闪发光的金属。用在手腕和脚踝上的腕铐，闪亮的扣带和D-形环连接在一起，或系在结合的卯点处。Loki伸出手指摸了摸一副手铐，内衬着柔软的皮毛，他在自己的手腕上比划了一下。把他自己绑在Stark的床上，或者绑在挂在天花板上的暗钩上，Stark会怎么做呢?Loki面对这个想法并不像往常被束缚时一样焦虑。Loki希望Stark不要对他做一些太超过的事情，与他们已经做过的相比。在过去，被束缚往往是一系列活动的开始，以对Loki的羞辱和使用结束。为什么他选择的情人要在他不同意做一些事情的时候束缚他？无论是伤害他，还是辱骂他，甚至是把他们的朋友带进来。不，束缚没有带来任何好处，如果Stark想要，他会接受的，但他发现自己并不想要，不是现在。他关上了那个抽屉。下一个抽屉把Loki弄得面红耳赤。各种尺寸、颜色和形状的假阳具，有些是比较写实的，有些就比较奇幻了。他用手指轻抚着其中一个丝质的物体，想象着Stark用它来对付他，穿透他，找到了那个能让他看到星星的地方。Stark可能还不想亲自占有Loki，但他愿意这么做吗? 他会用Loki在梦中听到的那种低沉的声音告诉Loki应该摆出什么姿势吗？那将是一种奖励，让自己被填满，感受到身体内部被撑开，被牵拽，去伸展自己的身体，让他的情人在他身体里使用其中的一个。选哪个好呢？他不能太贪心，不应该让Stark花太多时间去为他做准备。如果他得到了另一份奖励，也许他会大胆地选择其中一种有着奇特的形状，带有他从未经历过的凸起和弧度。现在，他看着那些更小的选项，他的视线被吸引到一个长而弯但是很窄的道具上，顶端上有几个突起。这个可以很容易地在他体内滑动，Stark不需要花太多时间为他做准备，但是那些起伏的弧度仍然是可以令人享受的。他拿起了那个道具，它比他想象的要重，表面柔韧而坚固。Loki在门口停了下来。Stark会怎么看待他的选择?他会希望Loki能选择别的什么吗?一些能够让Stark在Loki身上使用的时候更加享受的东西？他知道Stark喜欢束缚他的其他情人们，用那些皮鞭或拍子，使他们哭喊，蠕动。Loki应该改变他的选择吗?选择一些不完全是为了他个人享受的东西?但是Stark告诉他，这是对他的奖赏，所以他应该按照这些指示去做，他应该让Stark知道他想要什么，这样的话将来Stark就可以用这些去奖励他，或者在Loki不能满足Stark的愿望时刻意不给他用那些Loki可能会喜欢的东西。他深吸了一口气，走向了卧室。

Stark懒洋洋地躺在舒适的椅子上，一只手抱在腿上。当他看到Loki手里拿着的东西时眼睛一亮，从椅子上跳了起来。

“哦，不错的选择，”他一边说着一边伸手去拿那只又窄又长的有点像魔杖的假阴茎，“我喜欢这个，我想你也会喜欢的。”他打开开关，手上的装置嗡嗡作响。Loki吓了一跳，Tony大笑起来。“你不知道那个小功能吗?哦，这会很有趣的。绝对能补偿这两天的克制。”

Loki被Tony的热情感染开始心跳加速，他很高兴选择了Tony也会喜欢的东西，而不仅仅是为了他自己的自私选择。Tony从他身边走过，把毯子从床上扯下来，只留下奶油色的床单和枕头。他把东西扔在床上，从床头抽屉里拿出一瓶透明凝胶，把它也扔了过去。

“现在把那些衣服脱了怎么样？” 他问道。Loki点点头。就像前一天晚上他幻想的那样，Tony想看到他赤裸着身体，看看Loki能给他带来什么。Loki指着他束腰外衣的环带大胆地问道“你愿意来做这个吗？”

Tony赞许地哼了一声，开始解开衣服的带子，他不慌不忙地动作着，让他的手指在Loki裸露的每一寸肌肤上徘徊。“我也得到了奖励。”他微笑着，在Loki的肩膀上吻了一下，然后把上衣脱了下来。他把Loki拉到床上，让他坐在床边，跪下来脱掉他的靴子，解开他的皮裤。当他看到Loki的阴茎和囊袋周围的皮带还在时，他高兴地喟叹着。“我想让它再保留一会儿。”他用手指抚摸着皮革和柔软的皮肤。Loki点了点头，他已经开始因为Tony的触摸和关注而感到晕眩，他会同意Tony想要的任何东西。

Loki躺在床上。Tony脱下了自己的衬衫和裤子，只留下内裤。就像Loki幻想中的那样，他站在床边，从头到脚打量Loki，在他的眼前喝着酒。“完美。”他感慨道，然后和Loki一起躺在床上。“和我想的一模一样，在你喜欢的那些能够把你藏起来的衣服下面就应该是这样的。”

Loki确实喜欢掩藏自己，这是真的。他不像Thor，在公共场合袒露胳膊甚至胸部。他喜欢长袖和高领束腰外衣，喜欢在他和其他人之间隔着好几层衣服。但是现在，他能感受到身边Tony温暖的皮肤，他的手在Loki的身体上漫步，按着他的喜好随意地抚摸着他，触碰、摩擦着他，也许当他在大厦里的时候，他可以习惯少穿点衣服。或者，如果他真的在Midgard有了一个小小的家，在那里他可以穿得更讨他的情人喜欢。

Tony翻身覆到了他的身上，他的重量把他压向床铺。他用手搂住Loki的脸，深深地吻了他一下。Loki很高兴地躺在床上，任由他的情人带领节奏。他已经选择了奖励的项目，现在Tony将决定接下来会发生什么，他应该得到多大的享受。他们懒洋洋地吻了一会儿，Tony继续掌控着进程，他咬着Loki的下巴和脖子，双手捧着他的头，按他想要的姿势调整着。Loki沉浸其中，耐心地等待着，尽管他的阴茎已经把皮带撑的紧紧的了。Tony温柔地扭动着他的臀部，以保证持续的刺激，而不是他勃起的阴茎所需要的强烈快感。

“告诉我感觉如何，好吗?这是你的奖赏，它应该感觉很好。”Tony把他的膝盖插入Loki的大腿之间，把双腿分开。Loki点了点头，喘着粗气，他的手抓着两侧的床单。Tony跪在他的两腿之间，双手抚摸着他的臀部和腹部，随后他解开了那条限制了Loki的快乐的皮带。当它被放出来的时候，Loki呻吟着，他的阴茎跳了起来，终于摆脱了束缚。Loki艰难地呼吸着，他担心自己坚持不了多久，无法真正地享受奖赏。Tony用力撸了一下他的阴茎，他的手沾满了凝胶，Loki甚至没看见他是什么时候涂上去的。Loki瞪大了眼睛盯着天花板，几乎不能呼吸，他的手深深地陷进了床单。他几乎没有闲暇去关心自己正赤身裸体地躺在情人的卧室里，在床上摊开身体。他唯一能感受到的只有那双手在他身体上带来的感触，以及对即将发生的事情的期待。

“感觉还好吗？”Tony问道，他抚摸着Loki的臀部，接着向里移动，抚摸他大腿内侧的软肉，然后继续向上，堪堪掠过Loki的阴囊，这让他发出抱怨和蠕动，并渴求更多，同时还不得不试图抑制住强烈的感觉。Loki疯狂地点点头:“yes！yes！” 他气喘吁吁地说着，打开双腿，鼓励他的情人继续抚摸他。Tony用一根手指在Loki的囊袋后面绕着圈，紧紧地按压着，然后继续向后游走，在他的入口处打转好让Loki习惯这种感觉。当Tony的手指在里面按压的时候，Loki叫了起来，Tony缓慢地动作着，不停地进进出出，把光滑的凝胶涂满周围。Loki沉浸在那种感觉中，不仅是手指带来的刺激还有整个过程中的体验，彻底敞开身体，渴求着他的情人，去奉献自己，奉献自己的身体，让Tony按自己的喜好去引导。他卸下了心防，他不必害怕Tony的意图，也不必担心接下来会发生什么，他不需要去假设当他们的会面结束后，Tony会等着他离开，不再欢迎他回来。Loki知道这不会发生。

Tony抽出手指，拿起假阴茎，把它划过Loki的大腿，暗示着接下来将要发生的事。“准备好了吗?”他又问了一次，Loki除了“yes”以外什么都说不出来。他急切地翘起臀部，两天的束缚和期待催促着他，而他却试图克制自己来享受这一刻。太慢了，对于已经陷入绝望状态的Loki来说太慢了。Tony慢慢地把它放进Loki的身体里，那个凸出的顶端嵌了进去，湿滑的内壁让它很容易继续推进。Loki仰着头，把膝盖抬起来，让Tony更容易接近他最私密的部位。Tony一只手抓住他的臀部保持稳定，另一只手拿着装置，不停地改变角度，插进去又抽出来。Loki身上的每一块肌肉都在跳动，并且在Tony发现那个秘密的一点时变得紧绷。“就是这了。”Tony感慨了一句，开始专攻那一点，他一遍又一遍的摩擦那里，而Loki只能在他身下翻腾着，喘息着。

“想要更多吗?”Tony问道，他的声音沙哑，充满了情欲。

“Please, please, please!” Loki几乎要哭了。他需要更多，但他不希望这一刻结束，他渴望释放，但又不希望这种感觉消失。

Stark按下底部的开关，道具在他体内嗡嗡作响，Loki大声叫了出来。Tony一直抵着那个能让他看见星星的地方。他撕扯着手中的床单，颤抖着，尖叫着，那个装置又震动了一下。Stark的手指在阴囊后面按压着，而Loki哭喊着达到了高潮，快感席卷了他的腹部和胸膛，他的眼前一片空白，只有星星和闪电，然后他陷入了温暖和黑暗中。


	6. Chapter 6

Loki来回地踱步着，他咬着他的嘴唇不安地走动着。他太可笑了，他并没有得到Tony Stark的许可，他很清楚，除了他之外，这个人还有别的情人。Tony允许他占用自己的时间已经很幸运了，Loki无权监视他，调查他的活动，或以任何方式观察他。然而，他却一天又一天地在这里用水晶球窥视着Stark，在他忙着他的商业旅行时，当他在会议中、在工厂里、餐馆里、夜总会和旅馆里。他为自己感到羞耻，但又停不下来。Stark告诉他，他要出门一个星期，之后他会邀请Loki回到大厦。Loki还想要什么?Loki认为他还有什么权利?答案是-没有，但是…Stark已经出门了四天。他没有带任何情人一起去，他也没见到任何人参与到这项活动中。他有过很多机会。他的名字和相貌早就为大众所知晓，晚上的时候，有一些人会接近他，明显又隐晦的提出邀请，但他都拒绝了。也许他不喜欢把工作和享乐混在一起，又或许他对情人的要求比Loki以为的要更挑剔。这些发现只会更加让Loki感激他所拥有的，并使他停止这种行为。

Loki把自己扔在他隐藏卧房里的床上。除了荒唐地如此迷恋一个凡人，他还有其他更重要的事情要考虑。Odin露出了醒来的迹象，这是注定要发生的，Loki在王位上的执政只是暂时的，而且大部分只是出于必要。Thor拒绝了王位，Frigga……死了。只有Loki一个人知道Asgard面临的威胁，当Odin沉睡的时候，Gungnir认可他是合法的摄政王。他能够运用Odin之力，也能使用王位Hlidskjalf上的水晶球。只有Asgard的人不允许他坐上王位，他们会拒绝他的统治，法庭会一片混乱，王座会被那些并不相配的人夺走。没有Loki，Asgard将无法为它所面临的威胁做好准备。Loki并没有把这些不认可当回事，这是真的，但这不重要，被拒绝是他一生的命运，也许这就是他觉得Tony Stark如此醉人的原因。他似乎很喜欢Loki的陪伴，没有任何迹象表明他想利用Loki去接近Thor，想通过操控Loki来获得权力，或者只想利用Loki的身体然后把他扔到一边。

Odin在睡梦中看到了全部，他会知道Loki所做的一切。Asgard的军械库已经备齐，她的士兵训练有素，防御工事也已经加强了。Loki还花了相当可观的精力和金钱来建立他们的间谍和线人网络。Odin更喜欢依靠他自己和Heimdall的眼睛，而不是其他人，但Loki喜欢从许多来源获得信息。他们的敌人在九界之外很远的地方，即使是最敏锐的眼睛也会因为这么远的距离被欺骗。

尽管Loki希望Odin醒来时会对他没有血缘关系的儿子有好感，但Loki还是明智的离开了Asgard。他需要安排离开的事宜并找到一个安全的地方，最好是一个受到保护的地方。

他的思绪又转移到在Midgard上建立一个家的白日梦上去了。只要一阵子就好，等到Odin从他因Loki越狱以及假扮他的事情上不可避免产生的怒火中平息下来。也许这是开始那个计划的好时机，Stark正在旅行，他邀请Loki再过三天回来。Loki要么焦躁不安地一边踱步，一边等待着Odin的愤怒降临，要么做好准备。

没过多久就找到了一个完美的地方。Loki让他的直觉指引着他，并跟随着Midgard的能量线。他从北欧开始，那里有寒冷的空气和适合他的松树林，而且是在这个世界里和他联系最紧密的地方。第一天他就发现了女巫的小屋，她早就去世了，小屋已经开始腐蚀，就连她的骨头也是如此。她设下的古老的屏障正在衰退，但仍深深地扎根于大自然中，而且大地和生灵的力量环绕着她的小屋，Loki可以修复它并且用自己的魔法进一步加强它。Midgard和Asgard的魔法可以很好地保护小屋和周边区域，无论是物理的攻击还是探索的视线都无法穿透屏障。她的药草园和菜园是她生活的来源，在她的屏障的保护下并没有消泯于自然中，而是杂乱地生长着。

小木屋是个好地方，平静而又充满力量，当他走过这座小建筑的时候，Loki呼吸地更轻松了，他感到肩上的重量也减轻了。他可以很容易地重建它，他的周围都是笔直而高大的树木。在那天剩余的时间里，他用他的魔法和双手对小屋进行了修复并且改造成他喜欢的结构。他保留了小屋的外观，但把内部稍微扩大了一些。他又加了一个带热水的洗澡间，还有一个厨房，虽然现在只有一个炉子和一张大木桌。卧室保持了原来的样子，那是一间带木架床的舒适房间。床对面有一扇大窗户，透过松树可以看到外面。他给窗户安上了玻璃，他的凡人情人可能不像他那样喜欢寒冷的空气。尽管他很努力，Tony还是重新回到了他的思绪中。Loki到处都能在他的新家里发现他的身影。他想象他们一起躺在床上,或在日落时坐在门廊上。Loki甚至描绘了这样的场景，Tony坐在壁炉边的椅子上,Loki坐在他的脚边,头枕在他的膝盖上,随时准备着填满酒杯或端来餐盘,或者做任何他的情人想做事情。Loki仍然不知道Tony想从他那里得到什么。如果他知道他会很乐意提供，但是Tony一次又一次地只关心Loki的快乐。也许Tony的愿望就是用他的双手让Loki蠕动着，乞求并高潮，然后欣赏这个画面。Loki很乐意这样做，如果这是Tony的愿望的话。事实上，Loki愿意顺从Tony的任何欲望，只要他能够被亲吻、爱抚和照顾。

当阳光从森林空地上方的天空中消失时，Loki坐在新家的台阶上。他变出了一杯他喜欢的草药热饮。他已经辛苦工作了一整天，现在他让自己的想象力自由驰骋，以此犒劳自己。他想象着把Tony带到这里来，为他自己和他的情人创造一个独立的环境。Tony很忙，他有自己的生意，有和复仇者们一起的工作，还有他的朋友和其他情人。毫无疑问，他只是想和Loki呆上一小段时间，但Loki可能会在他的日程上得到一个固定的位置，一个晚上，甚至是一个完整的周末。在这里，在森林的深处，没有人会打扰他们在一起的时间。也许在这里，Tony会向Loki透露他真实的欲望。

Loki需要在小屋里准备一些道具给Tony使用，如果他想的话。一想到要买这些东西Loki就觉得脸热，他得去一些Midgard的店转一转。不过，他会这么做的。他会买任何他认为Tony可能想用在他身上的东西。约束，口塞，鞭子，所有那些他曾在Tony的柜子里见过的东西。想到Tony用过的那个会振动的假阳具，Loki忍不住颤抖了一下。他也会买一个，他的情人想要什么，他就会做什么。

Tony注意到Loki喜欢用衣服来掩藏自己，而他暗示他想改变这一点。在这里，Loki愿意穿得更符合他情人的喜好。Loki在脑海里尝试了各种各样的服装，但除了正式服装之外，他对Midgard的时尚几乎一无所知，完全是凭直觉，也许Tony更喜欢他不穿衣服。Loki想象着这样的画面，他自己全裸着，而Tony仍然穿着衣服。这对他们两人的角色来说是一个非常清晰的提示，Loki一想到这一点就有些难耐，他们甚至可以坐在这个台阶上，Stark穿着他的便服，而他赤裸的情人就在他身边，或在他脚边。

Loki想象着Tony的手游走在他的皮肤上，按照他的喜好漫步着，他可以在任何地方以任何他想要的方式随意地抚摸Loki。Loki把自己的手伸进了衣服里面，他的指尖轻轻拂过皮肤，夜晚凉爽的空气偷偷钻了进来，在经过的地方引起一阵战栗。Loki把包裹着他的束腰外衣拉开，想起了Tony给他脱衣服时的情景。他缩了下肩膀，脱掉外衣，用两只手抚摸着自己的胸部，从肩膀到臀部，闭上眼睛，想象着那是Tony。他的手指绕着挺立的乳头打转，并轻轻捏了一下，Tony低沉的轻笑传到了他的耳边。Loki躺了下来，双手下移，解开了裤子，想象着Tony把他放在木制的台阶上，俯身亲吻和触摸他。他的手坚定而平稳，像弹奏竖琴一样玩弄Loki，使他喘息，呻吟，直到他变得绝望和无助。也许他会把Loki的阴茎握在手里，用力滑动，把他推向更高的地方。如果Loki足够地取悦了他，值得这样的奖励，也许他会再用他的嘴。Loki用自己的手环住硬挺的阴茎，把顶端流出的液体涂满柱身，让他的手更容易滑动、挤压。没过几下他就到达了顶点，他躺在半明半暗的光线里，心里想着他的情人，嘴上念着他的名字。Loki渴望着，他如此的渴望着放纵自己。

他把手拿开。Tony没有允许他这么做，但也没有禁止，可这还不够。Tony掌控了他，控制了他的快乐和释放，Loki发现他喜欢这样。Tony似乎也喜欢这样，他给Loki带来了快乐，看着他在他的手掌下敞开身体。Loki不想把它从他的情人那里夺走，他想给他这个礼物，给他选择的权力，决定Loki是否能高潮。

Loki把他的手放在头的两侧。他深深地吸了一口气，使自己平静下来。只要再过三天，他就可以见到Tony了，他可以等那么久。他可以轻松地离开Asgard，为Odin的苏醒做好准备。他会花更多的时间在小木屋和它的周围忙碌，给Midgard的屏障补充能量，改善他设下的Asgard屏障，他还有很多事要做。

他会等的。


	7. Chapter 7

Loki已经没心思去伪装Odin的相貌了，时间不多了。他假装有急事需要他全神贯注，把自己锁在Odin的书房里，下令不得打扰。在过去的几天里，他把所有他认为重要的东西都搬到了小木屋里。他的书，一些衣服，武器和手工艺品。他加固了屏障，填满了食品贮藏室。Tony回来的那天，Loki打算邀请他去他的新家。他的胃因兴奋和焦虑而颤动，Tony应该会同意。虽然它并不像Tony在城市中心的那座宏伟的大厦那样，充满了高科技和简洁凌厉的线条。Loki的新家要简陋得多，但它有自己的魔法，保护屏障，甚至还很舒适。

Loki一遍又一遍地查看他的水晶球，顶层公寓依然空空如也。Loki拒绝进一步探查Tony的行程，但在空荡荡的公寓里扫视，等待Tony的归来是可以接受的。不过现在还是早晨，Tony可能要到晚上才回来，他可能会因为旅行而感到疲倦。毫无疑问，当他刚走进家门的时候，是不会把心思放在Loki身上的。

几个小时后，Loki再次看向水晶球时，他兴奋的快要情绪失控。电梯门开着，Tony走进顶层公寓。一个身材魁梧的男人跟在后面，推着行李，一个红发女人拿着着平板电脑和手机。Loki以前见过他们，他们是Tony的雇员，也是Tony的朋友。他们在一起谈笑风生，他们的肢体语言开放且舒适。Loki施注了更多的魔力，让他能够听到他们的谈话。他听到Tony说:

“…我不想吃午饭，我很累了，也许我该打个盹，然后去实验室。”

那个女人看起来不敢相信，“睡午觉?” 她举起手摸摸Tony的额头，半开玩笑半认真的说着“Tony，你还好吗?。” Loki对她那熟稔的接触感到无端的嫉妒。她是Tony的朋友，是他信任的顾问之一，她完全有权利和Tony这么熟悉，就像他对Tony的陪伴感到舒服一样，他显然和她相处得很好。当Tony把他们送出顶层公寓时，Loki的心一下子沉了下去，他反复地说他旅途劳累了，想休息一下，他们都不应该再打扰他了。如果Tony累到没有办法陪他的好朋友，那更不可能有时间陪Loki，他只想放松和休息。

当电梯门关闭，公寓安静下来的时候，Loki看着Tony慢慢地转过身，扫视着房间的每一个角落。“Loki?”他出声问道，“你在吗?”Tony挺直了肩膀，看不出一点儿“疲倦”的痕迹。他漫步穿过阁楼，叫着Loki的名字。“Loki，Loki，你在哪儿?”（为什么感觉这么像躲猫猫。。。）

Loki对他情人的把戏咧嘴一笑，然后集中他的魔法，穿越空间来到顶层公寓。他出现在大厅里，喊着“在这里！”把Tony从他的搜寻中拽了回来。当Tony看到Loki站在那里时，露出了笑容，他张开双臂，热情地拥抱着Loki。“原来你在这儿！” Loki的胸腔因为他声音里的温暖而感到疼痛。对于他出现在这里是否被欢迎的那些萦绕已久的疑虑都消失了，他让自己享受这拥抱。Tony见到他很高兴。

Tony在他的脸颊上留下了温暖的一吻，然后后退了几步，“嘿，我快饿死了。你想要吃什么?我才进门，我猜你应该知道。”

这是他的机会，Loki把他的手放在看不见的地方，以防它们因为他紧张的兴奋而颤抖。“是的,当然。我可以……我可以为你做饭吗?”

Tony扬起眉毛，“哦，当然!那太棒了。”他指着厨房说，“那里什么都有，冰箱应该已经存满了，你需要什么就拿什么。”

Loki摇摇头，但他阻止了自己，又点了点头。“当然，如果这是你希望的。虽然，我想邀请你来我家，如果你愿意的话，我可以带你去。当然，如果你不愿意，我会在这里为你准备食物，这没什么问题。”

Tony笑了，他看着Loki像一个笨拙的少年一样结结巴巴地说着。

“Loki”Tony把手放在Loki的腰上，把他拉得离自己近了一点，“Loki，你是想让我去拜访你家吗?”Loki点点头，已经确定他的邀请会被礼貌地拒绝。Tony才刚回来，他为什么要再出门呢?Loki至少应该等到他们吃完后再发出邀请。但Tony在点头，他为什么点头?Loki屏住了呼吸。

“当然，Loki，我愿意和你一起去!我很好奇你住在哪里。让我猜猜…迷宫?城堡?哦!活火山? ”Loki面对Tony的打趣露出了微笑，这个人是怎么做到当他把自己变得像个傻子似的时候还能够放松下来呢？

“恐怕并没有那么戏剧性。我可以吗?”Loki在他失去勇气之前伸出手让Tony抓住。他花了一会儿时间呼吸，集中精力，然后带着他们越过苍穹，来到他小屋的门廊。现在是北欧的傍晚时分，太阳闪耀了一整天来驱散空气中的寒意。门前的空地宁静，平和，一阵微风吹拂着他们周围的松树，Tony张大着嘴环顾四周。

“哇。”他惊叹道，转了一大圈，把小屋、花园和周围的森林都看了一遍。“这就是你的藏身之处，huh?这个惊喜很像你的风格，我们还在地球上吗?我想我们离最近的地方都有几百英里远?”

Loki点点头。“我们在欧洲北部的森林里，尽管它们的面积没有以前那么大了，但还是有很多像这样的地方，就像你说的，藏身处（应该就是类似安全屋的概念吧）。Loki仍然很紧张，那一刻他意识到他以前从来没有邀请过情人来他家。当然，他在宫殿的房间里招待过贵族女性。但那些房间几乎不属于他自己，尽管它们很正式，但也很拘谨。他从来没有带任何一个情人来这么私人的地方，他很高兴Tony是第一个。即使他们将来分开了，在这里他还有关于他的回忆可以纪念。

一只渡鸦在附近的树枝上叫着。Loki留下了食物来诱使那些野生动物回来，为女巫的屏障补充能量。他的脑子里没想太多，他走下门廊，变出一些谷物。一阵拍打翅膀的声音过后，那只沉重的鸟落在他的手腕上，从他的手掌啄食物。他给这只鸟取了个名字，叫Brenda，意思是小乌鸦，尽管她一点也不小。她是第一个来到这里的生物，她把自己的一些力量给了屏障，以换取Loki的食物和关心。Loki很喜欢她。他摸了摸她圆滑的脑袋，然后她飞回了树旁，嘴里塞满了玉米。

Tony正温暖地注视着他，棕色的眼睛在午后的阳光下闪闪发光。他说，“你知道吗？Loki，你现在就像是另外一个人。”很少有人像这样看着Loki，他的眼神专注，没有批评。Loki被这种目光吸引就像树木向着太阳一样。他真的控制不住，他曾经发誓不要让自己太难堪，不要显得那么渴望和急切，可他能做什么呢？他就是这么的渴望又急切，而Tony肯定知道这一点，但他从来没有利用这个来占他的便宜。

Loki沉浸在Tony的关注中。他要做一件蠢事，但他几乎无法控制自己的情绪。它们就像泉水一样，奔腾着在体内流窜。Tony就在这里，站在小屋的门廊上，就像Loki想象的那样，一切都那么美好，他能奢望Tony会成为这里的常客吗?他能接受Loki在Odin醒来后成为他的情人之一并且到这来看他吗？暂时来看，Loki离开这里是不明智的，他不能去大厦拜访，除非他想承受Odin的怒火而不是他失望后带来的寒意。Loki只有一个办法获得答案，而现在可能就是这个机会。

慢慢地，Loki把他的手掌放在他的胸膛上，他的心脏所在的地方。他注视着Tony的眼睛，单膝跪地。Tony看着他，脸上的笑容渐渐消失，取而代之的是谨慎和不确定。

“Tony Stark，”Loki的开场白很正式，“很快，我的处境就会改变，我需要在这里呆一段时间。我不能到你的大厦来。” 如果Tony要问为什么，Loki会告诉他，但如果他不想问，Loki很乐意忽略这些细节然后继续。“我想请求一个恩惠。我知道你对你的工作，你的朋友，你的情人有许多责任。我不奢求任何高于这些的关注，我只想成为他们中的一员，成为你的情人之一。我不是在提出要求! 我会知道自己的位置并且对此感到满足，无论你什么时候来我这里，我都会很乐意的，我不会让你失望，也不会拒绝你。” 他深吸了一口气。就是这样，他马上就会知道自己的命运了。“你会考虑我的请求吗?”

Loki屏住了呼吸。他单膝跪倒在地上，而Tony正在思考着他的话。Tony脸上轻松的笑容消失了，他眯着眼睛看着面前的Loki。Loki只希望他没有越界，他没有误解自己所处的角色。他认为自己适合成为Tony的情人之一，但也许对Tony来说，他只是一个玩物，一个短暂的消遣。如果是那样的话，Tony就会终止他们的约定。有钱人对于咄咄逼人的情人可没什么耐心。

当Tony点头示意Loki过来时，Loki的心跳都漏了一拍，Loki站在Tony面前，他站在台阶上使他们的高度差不多一样。Tony搂住Loki的肩膀，把他抱得紧紧的，用力地压到自己的身上。犹豫了一会儿，Loki做出了回应，他搂住Tony的腰，把头靠在肩上。Tony吻了一下Loki的脖子，然后在他耳边轻声说道。“Loki。Loki。我希望你能看到你自己。你是那么令人难以置信。你是那么美丽。你能使用魔法。你还是一个坏蛋。森林里的动物都聚集到你的身边，就像迪斯尼王子一样。你一点也不了解你有多优秀。” Tony拉扯着Loki的头发，让他把脖子露出来，从下面一直亲吻到耳朵。“Loki，你愿意成为我的情人吗？”

Loki立刻意识到自己犯了一个错误。他不应该问这样的问题，他应该等Tony来问他。然而，Tony似乎并不在意这个，他没有惩罚他，而是温柔地纠正了他。他正在恢复他原本的角色，并确保这些事情是按照Midgard的方式进行的。Loki几乎不敢相信，他犯了一个错误，但却如此轻松随意地得到了原谅。而且Tony已经同意给予这个恩惠，让他成为Tony的情人之一。他意识到Tony在等他的回答，于是他点了点头表示同意。当然，他当然会。这正是他想要的。

得到了Loki的回答，Tony紧紧地抓住Loki的头发。他对Loki脖子的亲吻变成了啃咬，他的牙齿紧贴着Loki柔嫩的皮肤。Loki的膝盖在颤抖，他开始兴奋，在一个星期的幻想和克制之后，现在全都在他的脑海里爆发了。他呻吟着，头偏向一旁，让Tony做任何他想做的事。

Tony说“我们跳过午饭，你带我去卧室怎么样？”Loki当然只能同意，他牵着Tony的手把他拽进了小屋。

他甚至不记得是怎么脱掉衣服的，但几分钟后，Tony把他赤身裸体地放在床上，受欲望的折磨，他变得虚弱无力，只想讨他欢心，得到高潮的许可。Tony把他翻了个身让他趴在床上，在胯骨下垫了一个枕头来抬高屁股。他用力抓紧了身下的床单，Tony已经等得够久了，现在他要真正的占有他了。Loki当然很愿意，而且他希望Tony能温柔一点，或许他还会允许Loki准备好自己，如果不行，如果他现在就想要Loki的话，他希望Tony能用一点润滑油，这样Loki的服从就不会带来太多痛苦，就像以前的很多次一样。

Tony的膝盖把他的大腿打的更开，而Loki翘起了臀部。一旦最初的痛苦过去了，他就会享受它，他绝不能显得焦虑不安。他不是已经发誓说他会听从Tony任何安排，绝对不会拒绝吗？

“你还好吗？”Tony问道，Loki点点头。是的，他当然没事，他的愿望已经得到了满足，他现在是Tony情人中的一个了。

“你已经清理干净了吗？还是说我们需要暂停一下去一下浴室？” Tony说到这些事情的时候，一本正经的，Loki脸红了，但他向他保证没有这个必要。Tony吻了吻他的肩膀，在他耳边低声说:“把手举起来。” Loki伸开双臂，指尖够到了床头的木板。“很好，很好，保持这个位置，完美。” Tony的重心转移了，Loki呼吸着，试图放松他紧张的肌肉。他很清楚Tony并没有带着润滑油，也没有向Loki要。他肯定更喜欢有一些阻碍，Loki对此没有异议。他可能不喜欢，但那没关系。Tony已经给了他太多的快乐，现在轮到他了。

一个温暖、湿润、带着些试探的触碰从穴口传来，Loki惊讶地倒吸了一口气，缩起了手和膝盖。“Uh,uh。”Tony呼吸不稳的斥责了他。“膝盖放下来，双腿分开，手举起。”Loki为这个命令呻吟着然后照做了，按着他情人的愿望伸展自己的身体。这一次，Loki感受到Tony的胡子在他大腿柔软的皮肤上蹭过，痒痒的，然后他意识到Tony是在用舌头来取悦他，一想到这一点，他差点儿就达到了高潮。他怎么能做这样的事?Tony Stark是Midgard的王子，他本可以享受任何他想要的奢侈的体验，但他现在却只专注于让他的情人快乐，就好像他完全没有考虑到他们之间身份的差距，就好像Loki，一个ergi，理应得到这样的待遇。又一次缓慢而坚定的舔舐，所有的思绪都从Loki的脑子里消失了，除了渴求更多。他在床上蠕动着，挣扎着是要向后挪动以寻求更多的快感，还是保持在他被要求的这个姿势。最终服从胜出了，Tony把手伸到Loki身下，撸动着他的阴茎，不过3次而已，Loki就在枕头上尖叫着宣泄他的快乐，甚至没来得及请求许可就释放了出来。

Tony结束了他的工作。在Loki心满意足又全身无力的时候Tony坐在他的大腿上，抓着他的头发，把脸转向床铺，不让他回头看他在干什么。

“好的，非常好，现在为了我把手举起来。”他的声音因为自己的欲望而变得低沉。

Loki像Tony安排的那样躺着，不知道接下来会发生什么。他原以为他的情人会占有他，但这并没有发生。他不知道为什么。难道他还不够有吸引力吗?Tony认为Loki会拒绝他吗?他一定要为这些疑问找到答案。Loki很乐意，如果他对Tony没有足够的吸引力，他会尽他所能去改变这一点。不管Tony要求什么样的穿着还是举止，他都会去做的。如果他的情人不肯占有他，那他几乎就没有什么价值了。他扭了扭脖子好让自己能够说话，因为被按在枕头里，所以他的声音有些闷闷的“你愿意占有我吗，如果你想要的话我有润滑油，或者你不喜欢的话不要也可以！不要认为我不愿意做这件事，我可以做任何你想要的。”

Tony松了松手，亲吻了Loki的肩膀“Loki，Loki，不要以为我不想。”

“那。。。你为什么没这么做？” Loki很困惑，如果Tony想要他，他为什么要克制？

“我想找个合适的时间，就是这样。”

Loki瘫在床上，做着最坏的打算，Tony觉得他很有魅力，但还不够好或者不够听话，他在礼貌地找着托辞。Tony注意到了Loki肢体语言的变化，又拽了拽Loki的头发。“哦，不，别露出那么难过的表情，我很想，但我只是想确定你也想要。”

“我想要！” Loki马上抗议道“我当然想！求你了，如果你还不想要我，告诉我该做什么，该穿什么，该说什么!所有你想要的事情!”

Tony把自己压在Loki身上，而Loki仍然乖乖地躺在他下面。“Loki…这不是…不是这个问题。”

Tony的臀部贴在Loki裸露的屁股上，Loki能够感受到休闲裤粗糙的面料下Tony勃起的阴茎的长度。

“感受到了吗，为了你我变得有多兴奋？”Loki点点头。Tony咬着他的肩膀，继续磨蹭着他的屁股。“这些都是因为你。你不需要改变任何一点。你已经让我变得这么硬了，仅仅是因为你自身的美丽。”Tony加重了力道，硬挺的阴茎紧紧地压着Loki的屁股。“你知道它会去哪里吗，Loki？你知道我的阴茎会进入到哪里吗？”Loki只能呻吟着，喘息着。他希望他确实知道Tony的阴茎会进入哪，但Tony确认了之后他只是更兴奋了。

“它会进入你的屁股，Loki。”Tony撞击着他的臀部，形成了一种节奏。“这些都是给你的，都是因为你，都是给你的漂亮的屁股准备的。只要你对我诚实你就能得到它。我想操你，但我不会这么做，除非你信任我。”Tony说的很快，他的呼吸很急促，他正在对着Loki的身体发情。Loki能感觉到他的阴茎，他想要的任何东西都比不上这个。他想让Tony觉得他配得上他，让他占有他。他点了点头，同意了，尽管他并不完全明白Tony想从他那里得到什么。他抬起臀部，让Tony使用他的身体。Tony在Loki耳边喘着粗气，双手插在头发里，把他的脸按向枕头。Loki为这样的待遇打了个哆嗦，他很兴奋，被情人这样粗暴的对待。Loki的脖后被重重咬了一口，Tony呻吟着释放了自己，他甚至能感受到精液的温热。

Tony从Loki身上翻身下来，躺在他旁边并把他抱在了怀里。他吻了吻他，向后梳理着散乱的头发，揉了揉他的肩膀。Loki沉浸在这种关心之中，他很高兴他的情人终于为自己得到了一些快乐，并且对他所说的话感到困惑。Tony注意到了他的犹豫，他又吻了他一下，说:“我们会谈谈这个的。没什么好担心的，我不介意慢慢来。”

Loki用一只胳膊肘撑着身子，太阳正在屋外落下，夜间习性的动物开始活动。也许等Tony向他解释清这件事的时候一切就都说得通了，但现在重要的是他答应给Tony做一顿饭。Loki在他的储藏室里准备了各种各样的一口大小的食物。他起身去给他的情人拿盘子，但当他回到卧室时，Tony已经睡着了。

Loki笑了。尽管他很困惑，但今天他过得很高兴。Tony来到他家，同意让Loki成为他的情人之一，这是他所希望的。Loki把盘子放在床边，他会让Tony睡个好觉，并希望在他醒来的时候和他多谈谈这件事。


	8. Chapter 8

Tony走到门廊上时，天已经完全黑了。Loki穿着休闲的亚麻衬衫和深色裤子，手里拿着一杯凉茶，坐在台阶上休息，他在观察森林里的星星和夜间的生物。Tony走到他身后，用腿撑住Loki，然后他们一起坐下，安静而舒适。Loki的头靠在Tony的肩膀上，Tony用手抚摸Loki的头发，在他的头皮上画着小圈。Loki沉浸其中，只是享受和情人在一起的时光，而不是等待它的结束，不去想他会找借口离开，这是他不习惯的。

“我喜欢你的头发这样。”Tony一边说一边拨弄着Loki的头发，让它松松垮垮地披在肩上。自从刚才他们的激情后，他就再没把头发梳回去。Loki转过头去亲吻Tony的手指，Tony对他太好了，毫不吝啬对他的夸赞和感情。

“所以我们能谈谈了吗？”Tony问道，“我想起来维京时代并不像这里这么开放和自由，或者公平点儿说，不是所有的地方，而是某些地方。” 

Loki谨慎地点了点头。自从他早先对Tony在卧室里的意图感到困惑以来，他就一直期待着能有这样的谈话，他希望他能给出一个可以接受的答案。

Tony接着说，“如果你感到不舒服，你不必告诉我，但是……我发现很难了解你…对于你喜欢什么。我的意思是说，我知道你喜欢我们刚刚做的事，但总的来说，如果你喜欢顺从，如果你喜欢在下面，如果你喜欢更多的疼痛……总之你能明白的告诉我吗？”

Loki转过身去看Tony，星光有些暗淡，但Tony的大眼睛却熠熠生辉。Loki挣扎着回答这个问题，从选项上看几乎没有什么差别，也许他漏掉了Midgard式的一些细微的区别。“我不明白。”他最后回答说，“它们都是伴随而来的，都是一回事，不是吗？”

Tony皱了皱眉头，然后抚平了自己的表情，又试了一次。“跟我说说你的上一段……关系，那是什么样子的?你喜欢其中的什么? ”

Loki宁愿不谈这件事，他对自己的欲望感到羞耻。但是Tony想知道，Loki就会告诉他。他不想隐瞒自己的任何事情，毕竟，他的情人有权知道这些事情。

“我之前…的关系，”他停顿了一段时间，他的上一段感情和现在是完全不一样的。“你必须明白，男人之间的关系在Asgard是不被接受的。至少，被动的那一方是不被认可的。在你之前…” Loki喘了口气，强迫自己继续说话。“在你之前，最后一个和我睡的人把我放在他房间的地板上，他不愿意让ergi躺在他的床上。”Loki闭上了眼睛，现在他不知道为什么他会允许那个人那样对待他，但当时，他不知道还有其他选择。“我想，他还不算太过残忍。当他和我做的时候，他似乎很满足，他允许我在结束之前得到自己的快乐。”

Tony放在Loki头发上的手僵住了，Loki把这一点和他的沉默作为继续下去的暗示。“在那之前，一个卫兵还想让我招待他的朋友，而我……我照他们说的做了。或者更好的说法是，他们按照自己的意愿行事，而我没有阻止他们。”

Tony从背后搂住Loki，把他抱得紧紧的。“这,…这就是你想要的吗?”

Loki缩了缩肩膀，低头看着自己的脚，他害怕当Tony意识到Loki是个什么样的人之后会结束他的拥抱。他都做了些什么？

“我想要什么并不重要。”他的声音几乎消散在傍晚的空气中。“我是ergi，那些愿意和我上床的人太少了。我可以为我的欲望承担惩罚，与此同时，他们也可以从中得到快乐。这就是我们处理这种事情的方式。”

Tony把Loki的头拉向他的肩膀，亲吻他的头发。“不一定要这样。”他说。

Loki在黑暗中苦笑。他感激Tony的安慰，但马上他就为自己会乐于听这种安慰的谎言而感到羞耻。Tony也有这样的欲望，他并没有试图隐藏它，他甚至还买了一把马鞭打算用在Loki身上，还有束缚的装置来保证他会接受他的惩罚。知道自己的情人有这个需要，Loki买了一条相似的鞭子和其他东西。他把它们藏在一个箱子里，藏在他衣柜里的一条毯子下面。如果Tony想这么做，或者他认为Loki应该这么做，他就会准备好。他不会对此感到害羞，的确，为了Tony的话，他很乐意接受这样的事情。为犯了错误而受到惩罚，总比因为错误而被抛弃要好得多。这两种痛苦Loki都曾体会过，如果可以选的话，他更希望是马鞭。（应该是说比起被抛弃的痛苦而言不如挨打）

“Tony”Loki开口道，舌尖上缠连着情人的名字。“我愿意从你那里接受这样的惩罚，不要以为我不愿意学习，也不愿意听你的纠正。”

Tony坐了一会儿，怀抱着Loki，望着月光下摇曳的松树树枝。最后，他开口了:“你还记得你的安全词吗?”

Loki吓了一跳。他确实记得，但他宁愿在这里不提这个，尽管如此，他还是点了点头。Tony接着说，“我想试试。如果你想停下来，或者希望我轻一点或重一点，告诉我，好吗?如果你有需要，就说出你的安全词，你不会因为使用安全词而陷入麻烦，永远不会。” Loki又点了点头。到目前为止，Tony和他一起尝试的一切都很美妙，远远超出了他的预期，他确信这次也是一样的，他没有必要叫他停下来。

“Loki”Tony亲吻着他的脖子，他的声音已经因为欲望而变得低沉。“我想向你展示痛苦和欢愉同时出现时是怎么样的，你想让我这么做吗?”

Loki点了点头，一想到将要发生的事，他的胃就有些刺痛。他已经知道痛苦和欢愉交织是什么感觉了。在Tony之前，他的性事几乎都是这样的。抚摸他的手总是很粗糙，甚至是拳打脚踢。他已经学会了只专注于那根深藏在下面的光亮的细线，比如刺入他体内的阴茎刚好在一个适当的角度的时候，或是是别人忙着自己快活的时候他能偷偷地抚摸自己，更多的时候是沉浸在回忆里或是想象中，把现实中发生的事投射成他希望的那样。他很了解快乐和痛苦的混合，但他刚刚说了他愿意学习，所以他会接受这一课。

Tony没有站起来，也没有解下皮带，也没有去拿什么道具或让Loki给他拿。Tony亲吻了几分钟，温暖的手在他的衣服下滑动，Loki放松了，让自己屈服于这种快乐。不仅是肉体上的感觉，还有爱人对他的关注，成为他感情投注的对象。Loki回忆起他重建小屋时的幻想，他想象自己和Tony待在门廊上，就像现在这样。当Loki想起了那幻想的其余部分，他咬住了嘴唇，在他的想象中，他会脱光衣服，而Tony穿着衣服。他敢向Tony提这种要求吗?让幻想成真？这似乎有可能，Tony正在慢慢地享受着Loki的身体，毫无疑问，当他向Loki展示他曾经承诺过的痛苦时，在他赤裸的皮肤上做会更容易。

“Tony”Loki问道，“Tony，我可以……如果你愿意，我可以脱衣服吗? ”

Tony低声表示同意。“Yeah. Oh yeah,你想什么时候脱都可以。”他的声音在身体里被压缩在一起，Loki甚至感觉到了振动。Loki对Tony的热情回应感到兴奋，他很快地脱下衣服。Loki在Tony的大腿间坐了下来，他苍白的皮肤和Tony的深蓝色裤子形成了强烈的对比。他屁股底下的木头很粗糙，晚风吹凉了他的皮肤。Tony抓紧了时间去探索这个新的领域，他的手到处游走，Loki很高兴。Tony弯下腰，用两根手指抚摸Loki的阴茎，毫不费力地让他完全硬了起来。如果不是因为那感觉太好了，Loki会为自己这么容易再次兴奋而脸红的。Tony的手在Loki的阴茎上挑逗着，一会儿向下抚摸着大腿，一会儿又退了回去，同时他一直亲吻着，轻轻地咬着他的脖子。尽管不久前Loki才释放过一次，但要不了多久他还会再次高潮。

“还是感觉很好吗？” Tony问道，被自己的举动所影响，他的声音更加低沉，有些轻喘。Loki使劲点了点头，他只能希望能更多一点，甚至希望Tony会忘记要给他带来痛苦，尽管那很可能只是一个徒劳的希望。他知道那快要发生了，但他把它扔到一边。尽他所能的享受现在这一切。

Tony的手对他赤裸的情人有着强烈的占有欲。Loki仰躺着，头向后仰靠在Tony的肩膀上，他的脖子随时为Tony的牙齿而准备着。Tony抓住Loki的阴茎，抚摸着他，让他浑身发抖。他的手下移，捧起Loki的囊袋，用手指把它们卷起来，然后合上手指，把软肉包裹在里面，轻轻地挤压了一下。Loki忍不住呻吟出声，把腿伸到了门廊的台阶上。他没有试图阻止Tony去控制住他最柔软的地方，他把自己完全的交给了情人摆布。

Tony增加了力道，用另一只手去抚摸Loki的阴茎。Loki的臀部因为这种触感而抽搐，不知道是该移动还是该保持静止，是想要更多还是更少。这种感觉很强烈，他的神经随着这种感觉嗡嗡作响，Loki意识到这就是Tony所说的快感和痛苦的结合，不是要忍受或者克服痛苦，而是要加强和平衡他的快感。这种情况有时候会发生，如果他的情人喜欢在上他的时候抚摸他，痛苦和快感就会结合在一起。这就是他一直在追求的感觉，但是他不知道要怎么描述它。

Tony又捏了捏他的阴囊，然后慢慢地，慢慢地扭了一下，谨慎地看着Loki的脸。Loki张着嘴，双手抓住Tony的衬衫，握紧拳头，眼睛睁得大大的。“呼吸。”Tony提醒他，Loki深吸了一口气，胸部剧烈起伏着。

Tony松开了手，吸入的氧气和内啡肽使他看到了星星。Loki从未有过这种感觉，这种特意创造的痛苦和快感的平衡。Tony没有给他缓冲的时间，他已经开始抚摸Loki的阴茎，把他扶了起来，让他享受这种强烈的快感，直到他在Tony的怀里颤抖，他的阴茎已经又硬又湿了。

“再一次?”Tony问道，Loki疯狂地点点头，打开了双腿。Tony握着他的阴囊，而Loki的头往后一仰，转身面对Tony。Tony又慢慢地拧了他一下。Loki僵住了，就像一只面对狐狸的兔子，他睁大眼睛盯着Tony的脸，就像Tony把自己的目光牢牢锁在他的脸上一样。Tony抱着他，平衡，快乐和痛苦相互重叠，难以区分。当Tony松手的时候，他已经在抚摸他的阴茎了，过多的快感冲刷着他的全身一遍又一遍，有太多的感觉是他不能理解的，他甚至无法分辨什么是快乐，什么是痛苦，他只知道他想要更多。

Tony还没来得及问，Loki就对他说:“再一次!”Tony笑了笑，他看着自己放荡的情人，眸色因为其中隐藏的欲望而显得越发深沉。然后Tony又做了一次，他紧紧地抓住Loki来观察他的反应，他的动作缓慢而小心。Loki的脚跟深深地陷进土里，在Tony拧动的时候弓起背部，他全身的每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧的，甚至是发抖。Tony重复着手上的动作，一次又一次的，这次持续的时间要更长，直到Loki从脸颊到胸膛都泛起了红色。他猛吸了几口空气，仿佛要溺死在这份快感中，他的阴茎硬的不行但没有人碰它，前端渗出的液体滴落在腹部上。这种强烈的快感像脉冲一样不断地席卷着他的身体，从Tony的手上一直传到Loki的手指与脚趾，一浪高过一浪，直到他再也承受不住。

“Please！”他强迫自己征求许可，Tony立即回答道:yes,yes，你想什么时候去都可以，为我高潮吧。”然后Loki达到了欢愉的顶峰，他的喊叫声响彻整个森林，而森林里的动物们则用啼鸣与咆哮来回应。

仿佛是为了回应Loki此刻欢愉的心情，他们周围的屏障都张开了，一张金色的软网在树林间织成。Tony有些紧张，但他没有放开Loki，而是安抚他，亲吻他，等着他从高潮中平息下来。Loki脱力地环顾四周，空气中闪烁着魔法的光芒，仿佛有一群萤火虫在小屋周围飞来飞去。他笑了笑，把脸埋在Tony的脖子里，喃喃地说这没什么好担心的。女巫的屏障从生命中汲取能量—也就是森林里的动物和植物。性总是能释放出强大的能量，尤其是当Loki在他情人的臂弯里无力地挣扎时。他稍后会向Tony解释，等他能说出完整的句子的时候。

在那之后的几分钟里，Tony一直抚弄着Loki的头发，亲吻着他的嘴唇，“所以，刚刚那是怎么回事？” Loki转过头来看着他的情人，要怎么告诉他，Loki在他的手中体会到了前所未有的感觉，感受到了关心和安全，他觉的自己好像在天空中飞翔，同时也知道自己会安全地着陆。但最后他只是点点头“嗯”，眼睛已经闭上了。Tony微笑着，对他来说Loki此时沉默的表现已经说明了一切，这是对他的一种认可，甚至要比从他那银舌头上吐出的话语更有力。

“我带你回床上吧，” Tony说道“你都快要睡在这了。”

Loki几乎睁不开眼睛，他已经筋疲力尽了。这几天来，他一直在修葺自己的小屋，为邀请Tony来这里的事情而烦恼。现在一切都做完了，他应该休息了。但是把Tony一个人留在这自己去睡觉也太自私了，Tony已经休息好了，他可能需要回纽约去。Loki强迫自己睁开眼睛。

“Tony”他坐起来说，“在你走之前，我想给你点东西。”Loki没有站起来，而是动了动手指，从空间里把礼物拉到手中，他把它递给Tony。那是一条金色的链子，上面系着一颗绿色的小宝石。Tony把它拿起来，在昏暗的灯光下仔细查看。那颗宝石在月光下闪闪发光，当Tony举起它时，上面的符文甚至倒映在了Tony的眼睛上。他看着Loki，等着他解释。

“这是给你的。”Loki说，“我制作了这个，它可以随时带你来这里或带你回家。这颗宝石一定要接触到你的皮肤才能生效，我帮你把它系在链子上，但你不用戴着它……”突然间，他感到有些尴尬，好像他送给他的情人一件珠宝是为了向他索取更多。“如果你把它握在手里效果也是一样的。集中精力，想着你要去的地方就行。这个非常安全，是一种非常古老的，久经考验的魔法。” Loki没有提到他在宝石中设下的其他保护魔法，Tony不会注意到的。它只是增加了一些有关于“指向（direction）”的运气，当他攻击敌人的时候，他打中的几率会更大，而敌人打中他的几率则会降低，他可以更容易发现潜藏的威胁，但被敌人发现的可能性会更小。Loki非常擅长编织这种微妙的咒语。几个世纪以来他都在为Thor做这件事。

Loki打了个哈欠，Tony朝他笑了笑。他把项链戴在脖子上，塞进衬衫里。“在你上床睡觉前我是不会走的。”他说着，然后把Loki拉了起来，Loki跌跌撞撞地回到床上。当Tony把毯子盖在他身上时，他的眼睛已经闭上了。他只希望Tony接受了这个礼物，因为这意味着他很快就会回来。他已经开始渴望Tony的手能更多的停留在他的身体上，以及更多Tony今天在他身上唤起的那种快感和痛觉混合的感受。也许他不需要把他买的玩具藏起来，如果Tony能用这种方式使用它们的话。Loki对着枕头轻声呻吟，脑海中浮现出Tony拿着马鞭的画面。这种想法很适合促进入睡，他希望这能唤起一些令人愉快的梦。


	9. Chapter 9

第二天早上Loki从床上坐起来，他知道Odin醒了。他能感觉到，那是一股来自Yggdrasil深层分支的能量，告诉他他的非亲生父亲正在寻找他。他倒在床上，呼了一口气。他作为Asgard假冒国王的时间结束了，现在该向前看了。他给Odin留下了足够的准备和的警告，给了Asgard和九界一个战斗的机会，这就是他所能做的全部。现在，他不得不远离Odin足够长一段时间，直到他那不可避免的愤怒平息下来，回到他过去对Loki的日常沮丧失望的状态。

对Loki来说，呆在这里是最安全的，留在他的Asgard屏障和重新蓄能的Midgard女巫屏障的保护下。如果必要的话，他可以离开，他可以暂时设下一个足够隐藏自己的屏障以应付短途旅行。只是没有了小屋周围这样强大而又稳定的屏障他会非常脆弱，他不知道Odin是否在盯着他，除非他发现的太晚无处可逃，不然他最好还是留在小屋。他已经计划好了一切，他为自己建造了一个足够舒适的监狱。这里有他的书，他可以花时间研究手工艺品，还有他从世界各地收集到的，储存在不同口袋里的食物。他有森林动物的陪伴;他甚至能听到他的小乌鸦Brenda在外面树上鸣叫的声音，他肯定已经错过了她的早餐招待。他故意不去想也许他也会有Tony Stark的陪伴，他是否会回来完全不在Loki的掌握之中。

Loki一边从床上爬起来一边回想他为什么睡得这么沉。他的阴囊里有一种愉快的疼痛，一种轻微的悸动。他用手环住它们，回忆起Tony的手按压在他敏感的软肉上的感觉。他的阴茎抽动了起来，他对自己笑了笑，想着在开始进行有关小屋的各种各样工作之前先放松自己一下。他不会高潮，他已经决定了，如果没有Tony的允许，他是不会那样做的。Loki坐在床边想着，也许他应该和Tony谈谈这件事，Tony似乎想知道Loki的想法和感受。他会喜欢吗?当他知道即使他人不在这里也完全地控制了Loki。不知为什么，Loki认为Tony会对Loki的决定感到满意。但是，他不应该告诉他，他已经决定了这件事。他想起了当他请求成为Tony的一个情人时，他温和地纠正了他。他记住了，相反，他应该让Tony告诉他，没有他的允许不能高潮。他必须巧妙地提起这个话题，然后让Tony来推进。他一想到Tony要告诉他这些事情，告诉他自己是什么人，不允许对自己的身体做什么，他就忍不住为这种预期而扭动着身子。当然，他会顺从，谦卑地服从他情人的愿望。

在他的思绪太过发散之前，Loki就穿上了衣服，离开了卧室。当他经过小屋舒适的生活区的门口时，他停了下来。他的桌子上有一个粉红色的纸盒，那不是他之前留下的。他环顾了一下房间，然后小心翼翼地走近桌子。盒子周围散发着糖的味道，空气中弥漫着咖啡的香气。当Tony从敞开的门口探出头来时，Loki吓了一跳。

“啊,你醒了。我买了甜甜圈。”他指着盒子，然后又消失在外面。

Loki迷惑不解地打开盒子，发现里面确实有甜甜圈。涂层的甜甜圈，有的上面还撒有配料。反正也没有其他的选项了，而他也很喜欢甜食，就拿起了一个走了出去。

Tony坐在台阶上，一手拿着咖啡，一手拿着甜甜圈。Loki坐在他旁边。Tony正在撕下几块甜甜圈，把它们扔到地上，Brenda会高声鸣叫一声，然后俯冲下来捡食。

Tony对Loki笑了笑，“早上好，Sunshine。你今天感觉怎么样?”

“我很好。”Loki礼貌地回答。他不知道Tony为什么在这里，他肯定没有睡这么久吧?“我还以为你现在已经回到纽约了呢?”Loki问道，但是当Tony的表情变得没那么轻快的时候，他觉得有些尴尬。

“啊,好。没关系，现在我可以走了。我相信你是个大忙人，但是我想查看一下你的情况。看看你感觉怎么样，昨晚很有趣，但也很刺激，有时候第二天早上会很难熬。就像后劲儿（a low after a high）一样，你明白吗？所以，吃点甜甜圈吧。” Tony挥了挥手，指着他买的盒子。然后他站了起来准备走人。在Loki相当粗鲁的打招呼（welcome）之后谁又能怪他想要离开呢？

“等一下。”Loki伸出手来，打断了Tony的动作。“你回到你的大厦，然后又回到这里，跨越大半个地球，就为了给我带来……甜甜圈?”

Tony的脸涨红了。“好吧，听你这么一说，是挺傻的!但你知道的，有人给了我这条漂亮的魔术项链。”Tony拽出昨晚Loki给他的那条金色的链子，好让Loki能够清楚地看到。“所以我觉得这算是一个公开的邀请，以及，一条很酷的魔术项链的测试，所以，是的，我又在这了。”

Loki的心里充斥着一种他无法言喻的温暖感觉。现在他就在Tony身边，紧紧地靠在他身上。他在Tony可爱的脸颊上来了一个带着甜甜圈味道的吻。“我很高兴能见到你，Tony。我只是感到惊讶，但这是一个惊喜，随时欢迎你来这里。”

Tony又放松了，把最后一块甜甜圈扔在地上，转身给了Loki一个正好的拥抱。“你感觉好吗?真的吗?会有点痛吗?”

Loki点点头。“有一点。”他承认，不知道他刚刚为什么要不好意思承认。在不到12个小时前，他还赤身裸体地躺在他们现在站的这一级台阶上，他的阴囊被爱人握在手里拧来拧去，而他还渴求更多。

“呃，嗯，应该给你带个冰袋的，但你这里没有冰箱，所以没法用。”

“没关系，这个……并不难受。”

Tony笑了，眼睛闪闪发亮，“你，呃，你想要留个小纪念吗?”

Loki移开了目光，但他强迫自己转回去。Tony问了他一个问题，他需要回答。“是的。”他说，“是的，我想要一个纪念物。”

Tony哼哼了一声，把手放在Loki的膝盖上，抚摸着他裤子柔软的布料。“所以你想要一个小小的纪念物，当我不在的时候，用来重新挑起情绪？”

Loki看到了他的机会，Tony在试探，问他是不是在Tony不在的时候取悦自己。他不允许有任何迹象表明他不愿意在这方面听从Tony的命令。

Loki吞吞吐吐地说道“我……嗯……Tony，我可以，我可以得到你的允许去做这些事吗?”

Tony看着Loki的眼睛，仿佛已经看穿了他。他看见Loki的眼珠在转动，他的手指扭在一起，还有他焦虑的吞咽。

Tony把头歪向一边，假装仔细地考虑了一下。“嗯，”他说，“你想让我允许你可以高潮?在任何你想要的时候？”

Loki点点头，他的心狂跳着。Tony演得很好，Loki刚刚给了他做出这样的决定的权力，批准或拒绝这样的许可，他没有对此发表评论。他明白Loki真正想问的是什么，而他就这么抻着Loki，时间久到刚好让他开始冒汗。

过了一会儿，他摇了摇头。“不。”他回答道，“不，我不同意。”

Loki大大地松了一口气，解脱与兴奋同时在他的胃里翻腾着。Tony伸出手，占有欲十足地抓住Loki的胯部，轻轻地捏了一下。“这是我的。”他简洁地提出了他的要求。“你没有得到我允许你高潮的许可。我希望你在那之前先问过我。如果我不在，你就等着，明白了吗？”

Loki点了点头，将他的膝盖向两边张开，在Tony的手下蠕动着。他终于想起了自己的声音:“是的，Tony，我知道了。我会的…”当Tony轻轻捏了他一下时，他倒吸了一口冷气，这让他想起了昨晚的事，也预示着接下来还会有更多的事情发生。“…我不会让你失望的。”

Tony吻了吻Loki的嘴唇，糖和咖啡的味道混合在一起。“我知道你不会的。”然后，他松开了Loki。Tony叹了口气，眼中的火花渐渐消失，“我必须得走了，虽然我很想留下来，但我有一些超级英雄的事情要做。”

Loki点了点头，Tony的话和他的触摸仍然让他头晕目眩。他能理解，Tony还有很多其他的事占据着他的时间，他的事业，他的其他情人，他与复仇者联盟的合作。Loki不会提出要求，他只会接受Tony所给的，而这已经超过他的预期了。“当然。”他说。“你想什么时候回来就什么时候回来，我就在这里。”

Tony把手举到胸前，把那颗宝石放进衬衫，紧贴着他的皮肤。“回头见。”当咒语把他带走时，他的周身被光芒所环绕，留下Loki坐在台阶上，早晨的阳光温暖着他。他躺在台阶上，咬了最后一口甜甜圈，拿着剩下的给Brenda吃。她重重地落在他的手上，啄了一下这甜蜜的早餐。Loki趁她吃东西的时候抚摸着她覆满羽毛的脑袋。

“我看得出你很喜欢他。”他对她说。他觉得很有意思，因为作为野生动物她很容易就习惯了别人的喂食。乌鸦可以保存很长时间的记忆，也许她的家人还记得那个女巫，也曾和她有过类似的互动。Brenda吃完甜甜圈，把头侧向一边，冲着他咯咯（字典上是这么写的，但实际上我觉得乌鸦好像不是这个叫声，但具体用哪个拟声词我也不知道）地叫着。“是的，我很清楚。”Loki回答说，“我也喜欢他。”Brenda竖起羽毛，飞回了树上。Loki决定在开始做家务前再吃一个甜甜圈。它们尝起来很甜，就像Tony的亲吻，甜到足够慢慢回味。


	10. Chapter 10

过了两天Tony才回来，但Loki没有数，他有很多事要做。他的森林很快就到了冬天，给女巫的屏障提供能量的植物和动物就要冬眠了。他没有在春天的时候到过小木屋，也没感受过那种可以支撑屏障度过整个冬天的旺盛生命力。他希望能引诱一只狼，甚至一只熊在离他们足够近的地方筑巢，来给屏障供能。他相信他能让小鸟和小动物们开心，但他更喜欢大一点的。他需要提供一种交易—食物，或住所，或安全—来保证这些动物愿意为屏障提供能量。女巫的屏障是建立在平衡的原则上的，不像他自己的Asgard式屏障，只是靠Yggdrasil的力量。尽管他很不愿意承认，但她的屏障比他的要优雅得多。它们不得不这样，因为她没法从其他地方获取力量。她精心制作的屏障只能是它们愿意给予多少才能接受多少，这是一种权力交换，为了给予者和接受者的共同利益。有了和他的屏障同样优秀的女巫的屏障保护他，Loki在他的小木屋里感到更加安全。

为此，他在下午晚些的时候开始劈柴。Brenda坐在树上注视着他，在他工作的时候对他喋喋不休。他可以用魔法完成这项任务，但他享受外面的凉风，享受这种锻炼和他的小乌鸦的陪伴。他打算用一些木头在他的小屋周围建造庇护所，它们可以引诱小动物，而小动物反过来又能引诱大型的动物。即使是狐狸他也很欢迎，不只是欢迎，他挺喜欢狐狸的，他们都一样喜欢恶作剧。

当他的进度大概有三分之一的时候，他感受到魔法被启动了，然后Tony出现在他的门廊上。他看上去很疲倦，他的眼睛沉重而阴暗，肩膀也沉了下去。Loki把他的长柄斧头插进他用来劈木头的树桩里，走到他跟前。他站在地面上，让Tony可以低头看着他。

“你好，Tony，欢迎你。你还好吗?” 

Tony从手中带盖的纸杯里喝了一口。他环视了一下森林的空地，看到了Loki过去几天工作的成果。一堆原木，用来喂鸟的高台，小屋周围的灌木丛都被砍掉了，药草园看上去整齐了一些。他点了点头，“是的，我很好。超级英雄行业有很多事情要做，你知道的，但是很好。我很想你。”

Loki为Tony随意的话语感到温暖。他不习惯被人想念，更不用说听到有人大声讲出来，可能也没那么大声。

“我能为你做些什么吗，Tony?吃点或者喝点什么?你需要我给你搬把椅子来吗?”

Tony朝他笑了笑，他的表情放松而明亮。“你知道，如果你想继续刚才的工作，我不会反对的。”Tony坐在台阶上，随意地握着他的杯子，紧张的情绪渐渐从他的身上消退。

Loki回头看了看那堆木头，然后又看了看Tony。“你，呃，你希望我继续?”

Tony咧嘴一笑，用手指了指那把斧头和柴堆，给了Loki一个鼓励性的眨眼。“看起来你还有工作要做，别让我打断你。”Tony喝了一口饮料，像是在思考什么，接着又补充了一句:“不过你可以把衬衫脱了。”

“Ah”Loki说，现在这个任务开始变得有意思了。他有些脸红，微微鞠了个躬，“如你所愿。”

Loki脱下他的亚麻布衬衫，拿起他的斧头继续工作。一开始他很难为情，总是在工作的间歇抬头看Tony一眼。但很快，他又恢复了平静的节奏，劈开了一根又一根的木头，斧子劈开木头时的声音和松木的清香填满了寂静的空地。Tony一直看着他，中途只开口一次让Loki换个地方站着，Loki猜他应该是在寻找一个更好的视角。他对以这种方式展示自己的身体没有异议，事实上，他确实很喜欢这样，让他的情人什么都不做，只是看着他，以一种欣赏的方式。当他把所有的木头劈开堆放好后，他转向Tony，看他是否还有其他的指示。Tony显然很喜欢这场表演，他的脸涨得通红，眸色越发深沉。Loki赤裸着上身站在他面前，因为刚刚的工作变得汗涔涔的。

Tony低声哼了一声，双手放在Loki的腰上，捏了捏他的臀部。“Loki，这是我为今晚做出的建议。你去洗澡，把自己弄得干干净净，然后你就会为你的辛勤劳动得到奖赏。你来选，怎么样？”

这听起来太棒了，Loki欣然同意。他很快洗完了澡，换了衣服，然后透过小屋的门瞥了一眼Tony，发现他还坐在外面渐浓的黑暗中。在Loki看来，Tony似乎很累，他把头枕在手上，凝视着森林。Loki在Asgard的时候并没有过多的关注Midgard上发生的事，但是他知道复仇者联盟的各个派系间有着很大的分歧，无论是董事会的新成员，还是军方和政界的介入。难怪Tony很累，他一直努力在这些事情上周旋。

Loki已经很久没有觉得这么自由了，Asgard又一次远离了他，而他的情人就在这里，他的家里。他感觉一些可能性正在出现，那些他一直渴望的但被认为不属于他的可能性。比如友谊，陪伴，以及其他什么的。他不在乎Tony还有别的情人，只要他是他们中的一员即可。Tony花时间和他在一起，并且宣告了他的权力，但Loki觉得Tony并没有看上去的那么轻松。现在该是Loki报答Tony为他做了那么多的时候了，他知道他的奖励是什么了。

Loki弹了弹手指，壁炉里生出了一小团火在跳舞。他从储藏室里挑了几样食物，放在炉底的石头上。他走到门廊，碰了碰Tony的肩膀。“你能进来吗?”他问道，然后恭恭敬敬地站在一旁，让Tony先进来。他的温馨的起居区和Tony那套富丽堂皇的顶层公寓相比简直是小巫见大巫，但在寒冷的北方夜晚，炉火熊熊燃烧，百叶窗紧闭着，倒是别有一番魅力。Loki领着Tony走到火炉边那张舒服的椅子前，跪在他面前的木制地板上。“你愿意让我服侍你吗?”当他在询问的时候，他知道自己有多想要它，让Tony在家里感到放松和舒适，去满足他的需要，让自己对他有些用处。他咬着嘴唇，等待Tony的回答。Tony不慌不忙地托住Loki的脸，用拇指在他的嘴唇上摩挲。“这就是你想要的，Loki?”他问道。

Loki点了点头，他转过头去亲吻Tony的手掌。“yes，”他说，“yes，please。”

Tony笑了笑，火光倒映在他金色的眼睛里。“好吧。当然，我的意思是，这个要求不高。”

Loki翻过Tony的手，亲吻他的手背，每个指关节，然后每个指尖。“谢谢你。”他说，他是认真的，不光是感谢这一刻，而是在能够实现这一刻之前Tony所做的一切。

Loki给Tony准备了一口大小的烟熏三文鱼，配上密实的黑麦面包，上面撒着女巫花园的香草。以及他从森林里采来的浆果，奶油和薄荷制成的甜点，还有从Vanaheim皇家酒窖里偷来的起泡酒。他每次只拿了几口就能吃完的量，把它们摆在光滑的木盘上，然后在Tony吃饭的时候举着它。Tony放松下来，尽情享受，一边用餐一边爱抚着Loki，不时地给Loki喂上一口，或者让他舔干净手指上的甜奶油和酸果汁。

Loki决定在他的壁炉前铺一块地毯，他的膝盖早就开始疼了，但他实在太高兴于Tony这么容易得就接受了他的服侍，所以没有心思去在意这个。Tony吃饱喝足后，Loki收拾了盘子，然后爬回他的脚边。他大胆地把手放在Tony的大腿上，仰起头看着他。Tony的目光温暖，嘴角露出轻松的微笑，Loki想碰碰运气。

“Tony，如果你想……如果我可以的话，我想让你使用我的嘴。”

Tony的眼睛因为他的话语而暗了下来，他的脸颊慢慢爬上了红色，这不可能仅仅是因为炉火的热度。Loki察觉到了他的情人开始有了兴奋的迹象，这个模糊的暗示让他在现在跪着的位置上扭动着。

Tony用指尖轻抚Loki微张的嘴唇，轻声道“让我们先试试，好吗?”然后将两根手指伸进了他的嘴里。Loki明白了，Tony希望他能先展示一下他的技巧。而他对这门艺术可不是一无所知，他温柔地吮吸Tony的手指，用舌头包裹着布满老茧的指尖，鼓励Tony按他喜欢的方式来，向他表示他有多喜欢这件事。

Tony赞许地哼了一声，向后靠在椅子上。“啵”的一声，他把手指从Loki嘴里拔了出来。“好吧。”他说，“那我们就开始吧。不用着急，好好做，慢慢来。”

Loki的手颤抖着，他试图解开Tony的裤子。他强迫自己不要着急，Tony想让他慢慢来，那他就会这么做，他能做到，他以前做过很多次。通常情况下，他没办法按照自己的意愿行事，人们总是会用手来指挥他的行动，或者粗暴地咆哮着命令他服从。但这次不一样，缓慢而简单。他开始沿着柱身仔细地舔着，密切注意Tony发出的任何声音，以及有关他喜欢什么、他最敏感的部位的任何暗示。Tony让他来掌握节奏，而他则放松地坐在椅子上看着，壁炉里的炉火噼啪开裂的声响和Loki动作时发出的些许杂音是房间里唯一的声音。

“很好，做的很好。”Tony说着，并用手抚摸Loki的头发，把它们往后梳，这样他就能看到Loki的脸，看到他的嘴包裹着他的阴茎。Loki让Tony进入了他的嘴里，然后低下头吮吸着，舔舐着。Loki高兴地听见了Tony为此发出的呻吟，这证明他做得很好，足以取悦Tony。他忽视了自己的勃起，只关注眼前的任务。Tony把他的手放在Loki的脑后，温柔地引导着他的动作，鼓励他摇着头调整角度，专注在Tony最享受的地方。他没有把他的阴茎往Loki的嘴里塞得更深，也没有撞击他的喉咙，甚至是闯进后面那狭窄的通道里。他允许Loki使用他的嘴，而不是让它被使用。当他到达高潮的时候，Tony气喘吁吁地警告Loki，但他并没有松开，而是欣然接受了他舌头上的味道，并吞下了每一滴。

Loki抬起头，看着Tony满脸通红，这是他想要的全部奖励。而他自己的阴茎在没被碰过的情况下也变得很硬了，Tony似乎很怜悯他现在的状态。他伸出一条腿:“你可以高潮，但不能用手。”Loki明白了他的意思，脸红得火辣辣的，兴奋和羞耻在胃里完美地交织着。他把脸埋在Tony的大腿上，用胳膊搂住他的腰，然后开始移动，这样他的膝盖就分在了Tony腿的两侧。只是把自己摆成这个姿势就已经让他呼吸加速了，在过去他做过很多贬低自己的事情，但是现在他并不抗拒这个，没有人控制他，也没有人强迫他，这完全是他自己的选择，他很高兴地接受了它。他的胯部在Tony的腿上磨蹭，像只心急火燎的小狗。他不能想象现在的自己是什么模样，他跪在他的凡人面前，在他的腿上蹭来蹭去。

“Tony！”他尖叫着，他已经彻底被这种触感和复杂的情绪所征服了。

“你做得很完美。”Tony告诉他，“非常完美，这就是我想要的。”

Loki听了这番赞美后呜咽着，他的臀部又向前猛冲了几下达到了高潮，他浑身颤抖着，而Tony的手温柔地抚慰着他，让他从高潮中慢慢恢复。他躺在Tony的腿上，精疲力竭，白日里工作的疲劳和因为Tony出现在他的家里而产生的激动情绪让他有些疲惫。

如果Tony能留下来过夜，睡在他的床上，甚至还可能会让Loki睡在他身边，他会很高兴的，但他知道这不是他该问的问题。Tony现在有了魔法咒语，可以随心所欲地来来去去，如果他想留下来他自然会的。Loki不应该问这种问题而让他感到压力，他说过他不会提要求的。而据他所知，Tony会有另外一个情人在大厦里给他暖床，甚至不止一个!

Loki打断了他脑海里盘旋的思绪，从Tony身边退开。他重新整理了他们的衣服，然后背对着炉石坐在地板上。Tony对他微笑着，而他的双眼开始变得沉重。

“很漂亮。”他说，“炉火很适合你。”

Loki不知道该如何回应这样的夸奖，而此时Tony从椅子上站起，打了个哈欠，让他避免了作出回应。

“我想我该走了。” 他说，然后停顿了一下，他按了一下胸口，那是项链上魔咒宝石所在的地方。

“当然。”Loki也站了起来。他想向Tony保证，他并不指望和他在一起的时间会比Tony希望的还多，Loki知道他的位置。

Tony朝他笑了笑，目光温暖。“再见。”然后消失在了Loki的视线里。

他走了之后，小屋一下子变得空荡荡的。Loki尽量不去想这些，他准备睡觉了。如果什么时候Tony想留下来了，他会欢迎的，但在那之前，他会珍惜他得到的这些时光并且心怀感激。


	11. Chapter 11

一周过去了，小屋周围的屏障已经足够强大了。Loki在木棚子里细心地堆满了粮食，里面有许多小动物，那些以它们为食的动物也跟着进来了。小屋下有一条毒蛇在筑巢，或者在阴影里待着，夜间会有一只狐狸或狼在附近徘徊。每天晚上，Loki都睡得比以前更好了，他的梦也没那么糟糕了，他的避风港的安全和保卫每天都在增长。

尽管Tony不在，Loki的心情却很轻松。他知道他的情人会回来，当他回来的时候，Loki有个请求。在过去的几个晚上，他把藏在壁橱毯子下面的箱子拿出来打开,起初他只是随便看看,但那些皮带和闪亮的卯扣让他垂涎不已，脑子里想象了各种可能性。

他走回壁橱，又打开了箱子。当他买这些东西的时候，他只感受到了紧张和羞耻,担心Tony会想要使用这些道具，会提出一些要求,担心Loki必须要满足这些要求以保证情人对他的关注。但是现在他不再害怕了，因为他知道如果除非Loki想要，否则Tony是不会产生这种欲望的。Tony曾经满足于整整一个小时只是看着Loki劈木头。他坐在椅子上，让Loki用他的嘴来取悦他，一次也没有催促（push，这可能是个双关，指用手压着他的头吧，可能也是我多想了。。）过他，他没有索取任何Loki没有准备好或愿意奉上的东西。Loki现在知道即使他要求Tony去束缚他，他也不会做超出Loki所要求的事,他不会利用这个机会伤害他，利用他，虐待他，或者和他的朋友分享他。Loki现在可以平静地回忆过去，他知道他不会再允许这样的事情发生。Ergi，他可能是吧，但他不必再为此忍受什么。这个认知让他激动不已,现在他再看箱子里的东西感觉已经完全不一样了。

Loki拿出镣铐,他把皮革变成了Tony给他买的那种深绿色,他还在皮革上编了符咒，让它结实到可以牢牢地缚住他。他坐在自己舒适的起居室内的地板上，炉火温暖并照亮了整个房间。他若有所思地把皮革搭在了手腕上,尽管他已经多次把玩过这些东西，但他还没有给自己戴上过。他想让Tony来做这个，这是他的请求。

像是被Loki的欲望所召唤一样，外面闪起了一阵亮光，咒语被启动了，Loki的心情也被点亮了。他跑到门口，打开门让Tony进来。小屋外面的夜风现在明显地冷了起来，早上都能够看见结霜。虽然Loki很喜欢现在小屋里的温度，但他还是为了Tony往炉火里添了根木柴让房间更暖，他认为Tony对寒冷的耐受性要比他低。

“hey，美人。” Tony伸出了胳膊，而Loki高兴地走进了这个欢迎的怀抱,接受并且回应这个人的爱是多么容易和自然的事。

“哦，是游戏时间吗?”Tony指了指散落在地板上从箱子里拿出来的东西。Loki听出了Tony声音里高昂的兴致，他的身体里也生出了激动的感觉。坦诚面对自己的欲望，而不为此感到羞耻，这依旧是一种全新的体验，而Loki永远都不会厌倦这个（could not get enough of it）。

“如果你愿意的话，Tony。”Loki回答道，他试图让自己显得随意一点，但他急切的语气出卖了他。尽管Tony似乎没有上次那么累了，他还是不想让这看上去像是一个要求。也许他会对一些更有活力的游戏感兴趣,Loki对自己笑了笑。

“嗯哼。你想干什么?我不知道你还有自己的玩具箱，或者这是顶层公寓里的东西？”

Loki摇了摇头。“这是我的。”他说，“或者更确切地说，是给我们准备的,为你准备的。”他马上就意识到了，他绝不会和任何人使用这些东西，除了Tony。

Tony感激地应了一声，“有哪样是你想试试的吗?还是我来选?”他停顿了一下，询问地看着Loki。而Loki只是用手朝着箱子做了个“请”的动作,他会让Tony选择对他使用什么。Tony的表情亮了起来，“哦!我知道了!时装秀!”

Loki轻易地就答应了，尽管他不知道这是什么意思，也许这是某种Midgard人的体验方式，于是他去询问Tony。

Tony咧嘴一笑，“这会很有趣的!时装秀就是我给你打扮，然后你向我展示。我应该把相机带来的，或者没有也没什么，我可以…我的手机上有相机。你能…不，算了，别介意。你不用非要做这个。”

Loki听懂了Tony在说什么。想到这里，他开始脸红，胃也因为紧张而收缩。Tony想要他的照片，一张私密的照片。他咬着嘴唇，Tony的表情很急切但还是充满了询问。

“你可以照一张。”Loki做出了决定，他试图让自己显得很严肃，尽管他已经开始对这个计划感到兴奋。Tony咧嘴一笑，眼睛里闪动着亮光，这就是Loki经常会感到惊奇的地方。他本以为Tony会想要把他绑起来，用他无助的身体来满足自己，而不是让他来表演这场时装秀。Loki回忆起Tony很喜欢看着他，说他很漂亮。Loki暗自思忖，也许Tony的愿望并不是他所想的那样。

Tony高兴地拍了拍手。“好吧，这一定会非常棒的!你这儿都有什么衣服?让我看看有什么选项。”

“我可以做出任何你想要的衣服，Tony。”Loki说。Tony大声地呻吟着，他把脸埋进手里。

“当然你可以，你太棒了，等我看到你穿着我想象中的任何一件衣服时，我全身的血液大概都会集中到阴茎上的，我会死的，我甚至不知道从哪里开始。”

Tony在房间里踱来踱去，没几步就在屋子里走了个来回。Loki看着他，对他的激动感到困惑和高兴。他以前肯定也和别的情人玩过这个游戏，让他们穿上他喜欢的衣服，向他展示自己。Loki无法想象他会是Tony第一个提出这个建议的人。Loki走到他的储藏室，拿了一些酒和一个杯子，他把它放在炉边的椅子上，把Tony带到那里。

“在这儿等着我，Tony。”他安抚地说，他为事情的发展感到好笑。“我去换衣服，马上就回来。”

Loki消失在卧室里。尽管他说得很自信，但他不知道回去时该穿什么。Tony是想让他脱光衣服吗?只戴着镣铐?但Tony问他有什么衣服，所以他一定要穿些什么。但是到底穿什么? 他平时穿的衣服是皮革和亚麻布的，实用但并不特别诱人。他的盔甲和他的Asgard正装肯定能令人印象深刻，但这大概不是Tony想要的。他可以用魔法按照描述原样不差地变出任何衣服，但麻烦的是如何缩小选择范围。他告诉Tony他会换好衣服的，所以他必须想出点什么东西来。他应该循序渐进，他应该表现得很有魅力，但不要一下子都显露出来。

尝试了几次之后，Loki决定穿皮裤，但比他平时穿的要紧一些，外加一件白色的丝绸衬衫，领子一直开到腰部。他卷起袖子，露出手腕，但没有戴手铐。如果Tony想的话，他会让Tony亲自给他戴上的。

他走到客厅，心里七上八下，他仰起头，一只手放在臀部上，然后走了出去。他见过那些妓女们是怎么走的，慢条斯理，充满挑逗，每一个动作都在强调她们的优点。Loki尽力去模仿它，他只是想让Tony觉得他有魅力，像他的情人所希望的那样表演这个游戏。

当他走进去的时候Tony睁大了眼睛，看来Loki不必再为此担心，因为Tony显然已经很享受了。他从地上捡起那细长的马鞭，把其余的东西放回箱子里。Tony站在火旁，一手拿着酒，一手拿着鞭子，一只脚踩在壁炉旁的石头上。尽管他先前很激动，但现在他看起来很平静，仿佛一切都在掌控之中，他看上去就像个主人。Loki一想到要把自己展示给他的情人，他的主人，一股冲动涌向了下面，他就像一个妓女，希望得到一个强大的保护者的光顾。他们视线交汇，Loki看得出Tony也在想同样的事情。他抬手用鞭子把Loki拉得更近，一边喝着酒一边从头到脚细细地打量着他。

“转过身来。”他低声要求着。Loki慢慢地转了个圈。当Tony把鞭子的顶端从丝绸衬衫领子下面一直滑到肩膀上，他无法抑制自己的欲望。Loki配合着Tony的动作把衬衫掀起来，他很喜欢这个角色，他就像是一个玩偶，按照主人的意愿穿衣或脱衣，仅此而已。

Tony又将鞭子的顶端抵在Loki的下颌“抬起头。”Loki立刻纠正了自己的姿势。鞭子的轻轻触碰点燃了他的皮肤，他渴望Tony的抚摸，即使是只有指尖也好，但是他被拒绝了。Tony又让Loki转了个圈，他的眼睛扫视着Loki，充满欲望，但又挑剔着。

“嗯，我想看见更多的皮肤，再试一次。”Loki为他傲慢的语气羞红了脸，命令的话语直接传向了他的腹股沟，并在那搅动着。他转身离开房间，回到卧室去换衣服。

Tony前前后后让他展示了将近一小时。他对Loki的服饰和头发提出了具体的改变要求，让他在鞭子的温柔触碰下纠正走路姿势和站姿。到最后，Loki已经硬的不行了，但他根本没办法掩饰，因为Tony要求他穿的衣服越来越暴露。随着夜幕的降临，Tony无法抑制住脸上的笑容，他对Loki如此配合他的游戏的喜悦太明显了，尽管他一直试图保持他主人的姿态。他没有用手去碰Loki，只是用鞭子的顶端去指导。他命令Loki转身，站直，在房间里走来走去，这一切都增加了Loki对他的渴望。他喝完了酒，Loki又给他端了一杯，他才心满意足。

他用鞭子指着壁炉前的地板。“跪下。”他命令道，“面对墙壁。”Loki跪在指定的地方，背对着房间和Tony。这个时候的他几乎什么也没穿，他的臀部上缠着一层薄纱，露出的地方比盖着的还要多。Loki沉浸于欲望和兴奋中，根本不在乎这些了。他把自己交到Tony的手里，相信他的计划不会超过他的接受度。他等待着，听着Tony在箱子里翻找东西的声音。

Tony把他散落在脖颈上的头发往后梳，吻了吻他，低声说:“我们什么时候都可以停下来，好吗?”Tony给他展示了他找出来的手铐，深绿色的皮革上连着一根金色的链子，现在这个手铐已经足够结实到可以束缚住他了。Loki吞咽了一下，然后点了点头，无意阻止Tony做他想做的任何事情。

“手放在背后，”Tony命令道，“交叉握住你的前臂。”

Loki按要求做了，这个姿势让他的肩膀向后拉伸，背部弓起，胸膛向前挺起。Tony用深绿色的皮制手铐把他的手腕和前臂绑在了一起，他的动作肯定而迅速。Loki对这个捆绑进行了测试，他几乎无法挣脱，而且他发现自己被保护的很好。他的心跳开始加快，他提醒自己这是Tony，是Tony把他绑起来的，不会有什么问题的。Tony搂住了他，在他的肩膀上摩挲着。“你还好吗?”他问道。Loki点点头，他扭过头朝身后看去，发现Tony小心地看着他，充斥着他目光的不再是情欲，而是警觉。他检查了Loki的肩膀、肘部和手腕，确保没有哪里太紧或挤压到，确保Loki没有什么不舒服的地方。Loki放松下来，“是的，Tony。”他说着，又拽起链子，享受被禁锢在这个姿势，测试着他的活动范围。

Tony捡起了鞭子。他站在Loki后面看着他，由上至下地俯视着他。Loki低下头等着，他知道Tony还没有准备完。

“跪起来。”Tony命令道，他用鞭子拍了拍Loki几乎没有遮盖物的屁股。Loki让自己直起身，当Tony用鞭子抽打他柔软的大腿内侧时，他顺从地打开膝盖。

“差不多了。”Tony小声咕哝着。他搂住Loki的腰，把最后那块布料扯了下来，现在除了那副手铐，Loki已经是全裸的状态了。Tony还顺便用鞭子扫了扫Loki硬挺的柱身，那一下太轻了，除了挑逗之外没起到任何作用。Loki扭来扭去，想要得到更多的触碰，但Tony阻止了他（he said “uh,uh”）,把他摆回了正确的姿势。

他往后退了几步，Loki回头看他。发现Tony正睁大了眼睛盯着他，他的两颊涨得通红。Loki慢慢地眨了眨眼，Tony猛然回过神来，他从口袋里掏出手机。“我可以吗?”他举起手机问道。

Loki点了点头，“一张。”而且在Tony想要拍照却手忙脚乱地差点把手机弄掉的时候偷笑着。Loki很享受他现在的角色，成为他情人渴望的对象。

Tony不想浪费这个只能拍一次的机会，他连忙布置，让Loki稍微转向炉火，又调整了一下姿势才满意。他终于按下了屏幕上的拍摄键，然后看着他的成果大声呻吟着。他把照片给Loki看。他自己置身于火光中，身体展示在镜头前，深绿色的手铐捆住了他的胳膊，他的背部弯曲成了一个优雅的弧度。Tony让他看了几秒钟，然后把手机扔到地上，他结实的手放在Loki的颈后。

“弯腰。”Tony低吼着，“屁股抬起来。”他指导着Loki向下俯身，让他弯下腰，跪在他打开的膝盖上，直到他的脸和胸部被压在地板上。他手臂上的捆绑迫使他弓起背，抬起臀部。

“就这样呆在那儿。”Tony命令道。Loki听到他离开房间的脚步声，过了一会儿又从卧室回来了。当一只光滑的手抓住了他的阴茎时，Loki意识到他去拿了润滑油，那只手一直从根部摸到顶端，然后离开了。就只有这一下，而Loki已经绝望了，他已经勃起的太久了，而且自从Tony上一次来过之后就再也没释放过。他把膝盖打得更开，敞开身体去迎接Tony的触碰，然后得到了灵巧的手指在入口处打转的奖励。

“yes”Loki叫了起来，Tony把手指伸了进去，同时又用手撸动着Loki的阴茎。他的手和手指同时工作着，找到了里面的那一点，他把大拇指压在外面的同一个地方，同时扭动着Loki硬挺的阴茎的头部直到Loki开始尖叫“Tony! Tony please, please!”

“好的。”Tony回答道。他又重复了一遍动作，然后一切都结束了，快感的浪潮淹没了他，Loki颤抖着，哭喊着，Tony帮他渡过了这些。当他从高潮的余韵中平息时，Tony把他翻了过来，然后脱掉自己的裤子，用他已经沾满润滑油的手撸动着自己的阴茎。Loki想要让自己来为Tony做这个，但他根本说不出话来。Tony的另一只手抓住他的头发，让他仰起脸，跪在他的头部上方，用力地撸动着自己的阴茎。

“闭上眼睛。”Tony警告Loki，Loki照做了，他感觉到温热的液体喷洒在他的嘴唇和脸颊上。Tony呻吟了一声，倒在了Loki身上，他用胳膊环绕住Loki并紧紧地抱着他，让他们靠得更近。就这样过了几秒钟，Loki感受到薄纱盖在了他的脸上，Tony擦拭着他留下的精液，尽可能地帮他整理干净。他把手伸到Loki背后解开手铐，帮助他把手臂摆到正常的位置，同时揉搓着他的肩膀和肘部来缓解肌肉的紧张感。

“Loki, Loki, Loki,” Tony叫着他的名字，躺在Loki柔软的身体旁边。“我发誓，我他妈的每天都要对着这张照片打飞机。”

Loki笑了笑。他想不出比这更好的赞美了。


	12. Chapter 12

Loki把在他房子下面筑巢的蝰蛇命名为Alda，意思是波浪，取自于她移动时身体的形状。当他坐在门廊上喝茶时，她会慢慢地绕在他的胳膊上。夜幕降临，即便是像她这样的冷血动物在外面也都有些受不了了，她把身体的一部分藏在他的衬衫里取暖，冰凉的鳞片贴在他的皮肤上。Brenda坐在她的树上，不时地拨弄她的羽毛，向他叫唤几声。Brenda和Alda都已经习惯了他，她们会整理好自己的巢穴（They had made the clearing their own），而且不会对他感到害怕。Loki确信他的出现唤起了一些沉睡着的有关于女巫的魔法或记忆，虽然与他并无关系，但这仍然让人感到安全，而且值得感恩。它们的保护在空气中闪烁着微光，他甚至看见一只狼潜伏在森林附近。她还没有加入这里，但他很乐意等。

Loki站起来准备进去过夜，Alda从胳膊上滑下来，回到了她的窝里。一阵奇怪的无声的风吹过森林，Loki站了一会儿，仔细地倾听。他眯起了眼睛，弹了弹手指，盔甲覆盖了他的身体。空气有些诡异，有什么事情发生了。他不知道是什么，但他能感觉到。寒意顺着他的脊梁向上窜，他的魔法感知指向了一个非常具体的方向。

Tony。

他跑进屋里去查看他的水晶球。顶层公寓是空的，没时间去找Tony常去的地方了，他现在有危险。Loki集中他的力量，搜寻他给Tony的符咒，他只希望Tony还戴着它。这是一条非常微弱、难以察觉的线路，几乎与Midgard的背景能量无缝融合，如果不是专门去寻找它，它就永远不会被检测到。Tony还在纽约，离大厦很近。Loki拿起他的长矛，把自己传送到魔咒所在的地方。

他来到了战场。硝烟和灰尘在空气中弥漫，汽车警笛大声地警示着，四处都是尖叫的人群。一片混乱，但Loki对混乱并不陌生，他立刻就明白了这里发生了什么。Tony身披盔甲，在空中飞来飞去，躲避着能量冲击并反击回去。他被一群丑陋的金属结构包围着，那些东西能够飞行，攻击和防守，但没有任何生命迹象。Loki皱起了眉头，和Tony黄蜂一样的盔甲相比，它们残忍、粗野、笨拙，但它们很强大，数量也很多。

Tony似乎是一个人。Loki想起那些打败了他的英雄们经历了一些分裂，不再认为彼此是盟友。Tony值得更好的，而不是那些会因为一些争吵而放弃保卫国家的背信弃义的朋友。

Tony的一侧飞行装置被击中，亮光熄灭，他的飞行失去了平衡，速度也变慢了。尽管如此，他并没有把重点放在自己的安全上，而是集中注意力保护街道上和周围建筑中的人们。

Loki站在一座部分倒塌的建筑物旁，飞扬的尘土遮挡住了人们的视线。他开始巧妙地使这场战斗向有利于Tony的方向倾斜。他不知道这些无人装置是从哪儿来的，也不知道它们为什么要攻击。但这无关紧要，因为它们正在攻击他的爱人，所以必须被消灭。也许他曾经享受过混乱和破坏，但不是现在。现在，他只关心Tony有危险。

那个咒语也帮助了Tony。他几乎每次都能在正确的方向上闪避，而他的对手却不能。Tony的能量炮总是能击中对方，但那些装置却经常打偏。可敌人实在是太多了，即使命中的攻击只是少数也确实对Tony的盔甲造成了伤害。Loki把其中一个推到了另一个的攻击路径上，或者是放慢它们的速度，使Tony的攻击能够完美地击中。他还使三分之一装置的攻击方向偏移了一些，这样它的能量爆炸就会直接喷向空中而不造成任何伤害。

Tony发现攻击无法落到他身上，而且这些装置开始互相撞击，他环顾四周，他知道他得到了帮助。Loki试图不让自己那么显眼，但看到Tony在天空中，穿着飞行装甲战斗，那是一种令人兴奋的体验。Loki的脉搏正在加速，他需要这场战斗结束。也许Tony会回到小屋和他玩个游戏，Loki已经在考虑一个“营救和强夺（这个其实就是rape的意思。。。）”的场景，或许这就是为什么他没有那么小心的原因，而他应该要更注意一点的。灰尘渐渐降落，Loki戴着他独特的角盔，清晰可见。有人从他身边跑过，看见了他并且尖叫道:“是Loki!”不一会儿，他的名字就出现在许多人的嘴边。这很快就会引起守门人的注意，Loki的心怦怦直跳，他必须马上离开。Tony还在和最后四个装置作战，Loki犹豫了。他知道Tony是一个有能力的战士，但四个非人类的装置对付一个盔甲破损的凡人是不公平的。Loki留下了，他击中一个装置让它失去平衡，然后把它甩在另一个的身上，并确保它们都摔在了地上。Tony在对付剩下的那两个，而Loki集中力量准备回到自己的小屋。

但他做不到。他双手颤抖着又试了一次，然后又一次。可是一点儿用也没有，在他周围有一个强大的能力屏障，而且随着时间的推移变得越来越强。Loki回过头，站在他身后的是七个Asgard的皇家卫兵，由一张熟悉的，但不知为何还带着点后悔的面孔带领着，那是他的哥哥，Thor。

“弟弟，”Thor说，“对不起，父亲命令你回来。”

Loki的心沉了下去，他举起长矛，他们会发现他没有那么好带走。即使没有了魔法，他也能对付任何普通的士兵。但Thor是另一回事，他只能希望Tony不要插手，试图保护Loki这样的人对他的名声没有好处。更糟糕的是，他和Loki的关系会被Asgard人所熟知。Loki粉碎了Tony会和他站在一起的微弱希望，他最好远离这里，保持距离，让Loki的命运来决定。Loki毫不怀疑Tony会这么做，他已经习惯了一个人面对所有，孤军奋战。

Thor没有武装自己，只是看上去更加悲伤了。“对不起。”他又说了一遍。冰冷的金属在Loki的脖子上发出咔哒咔哒的响声，他的魔法和意志都消失了，一丝不剩。他跪在尘土中。


	13. Chapter 13

之前隐藏起来的Asgard法师从阴影中走了出来，把项圈套在Loki的脖子上。他拿着控制装置，脸上带着得意的表情。Loki没有理会他，他还有其他事要担心。他吸了一口气，抬起头，他还不能站起来，但他不会去尝试，因为那注定会失败，而且只会让自己更难堪。他的呼吸和心跳已经稳定下来，但他的魔法一片空白。

他很清楚发生了什么，他又被该死的baela项圈套住了，就是上一次他还是Asgard的犯人时强迫他像动物一样在宫殿里游行的那个东西。Odin一定又把它从地下宝库里拿了出来，这是给他亲生儿子准备的又一次奖励（treat），是对他没有血缘关系的儿子的又一次羞辱。如果Loki有精力的话，他会为自己的遭遇愤怒且沮丧地哭泣。但他没有，项圈耗尽了他的魔力，他需要时间才能达到平衡。到那时，他肯定已经被带回了Asgard，被关在地牢里，或者更糟。该死的他自己，该死的Odin，该死的Thor，（Damn him. Damn Odin, damn Thor）该死的所有人。他没有造成任何伤害，他们就不能让他保持现状吗？

Loki不让自己去想Tony。他早该知道的，他不应该认为自己能够拥有任何美好的事物。Tony会选择一条自我保护的道路，并且走得远远的。他会让Thor把Loki带回Asgard，然后继续他的生活。Loki对他而言随时都可以抛弃，是他自己太愚蠢还抱有一丝幻想。Tony似乎很喜欢他的陪伴，但这并不值得他为此冒险去打破Midgard和Asgard的联盟。没有什么他提供给Tony的东西是他在别处无法得到的。

一道红色和金色的光芒降落在Loki和Asgard人之间。一看到Tony，Loki的心就跳了起来。想起刚才他一直幻想着把Tony带回小屋，Tony会想要他，Loki会很乐意奉上自己。他会把这些温暖的回忆带回Asgard，而在那里他的现实会冰冷得多。

“Hey，Thor。”Tony打开他的面罩，Loki庆幸自己看不到他的表情。

一个身材魁梧、蓄着短黑胡子的卫兵走上前，“你应该称呼他为‘Thor，尊敬的Asgard王子’，放尊重些，凡人！”

Thor有些尴尬，他温和地挥了挥手。“Arvid，”他说，“Tony Stark是Midgard的勇士，Asgard的盟友，也是我的朋友。”

更让他绝望的是，Loki发现他认识Arvid。半年前，在他的魔法伪装之下，他曾在一家破烂不堪的旅馆里寻求陪伴。Arvid看上去很友好，他喝醉了，有一点儿手忙脚乱，可Loki不在乎。但当他把Loki压在身下时，他变了。他扇了他几个耳光，掐着他的脖子，叫他Ergi。他太粗暴了，Loki几乎没有准备。结束的时候，他把他从房间里扔了出去，而Loki还没穿好衣服。

那时，Loki认为这样的待遇是公平的，他从没想过要抱怨。现在，Loki看到他站在Thor旁边，穿着闪闪发光的盔甲，他很害怕。他会被带去地牢，他将不再得到母亲的保护，他将受Arvid这样的人的摆布。如果他们中的任何一个人对他稍有了解，他们就会毫不犹豫地占他的便宜。Loki默默地恳求Tony不要出卖他。

“Tony Stark，”Thor说，“Asgard为Loki的行为向你道歉。毫无疑问，他打算利用这些装置对这座美丽的城市进行破坏。”

Loki确信Tony知道他不是袭击的幕后黑手，但Tony点了点头。“是啊，谢谢你抓住他。你想把他带回大厦然后关在监禁室里吗？”

Loki呼吸一滞，Tony在做什么?

Thor眯起眼睛说:“不，吾友Stark，父亲命令我把他送回Asgard，让他为有关王位的罪行接受审判。”

Tony示意Thor离警卫远一点，他们站在警卫和Loki之间，低声交谈着。Loki只能辨认出他们谈话的片段。

“…没有引渡条约…已经让他逃过一劫……地球上犯下的罪行……”

Thor眉头紧锁，开始点头。Loki感觉到胃里燃起一丝希望的火花，Tony能说服Thor把他留在Midgard吗?即使他不得不呆在Tony Stark的牢房里，他也不会介意，也许Tony还会去那儿看他。

Thor似乎相当容易地就被Tony的话说服了，他从来都不喜欢带Loki去面对惩罚，尽管他经常这样做。他拍了拍Tony的肩膀，转身面对士兵。“你们将护送Tony Stark到他的大厦，并看守囚犯。我要去和众神之父商量这件事。”

法师很快把他们都传送到了大厦，熟悉的环境对现在的Loki来说很痛苦。他曾作为入侵者、偷窥者、被邀请的客人来到这里，现在却成了囚犯。

Thor呼唤了双霜，飞回了Asgard。Tony仍然穿着他的盔甲，把Loki和他的卫兵带到了拘留室。两个卫兵抓住Loki的胳膊拖着他走，他的脚步踉踉跄跄，baela项圈仍然在消耗他的能量，导致他连走路都困难。他们把他推进牢房，他靠意志力勉强站了起来，他不会在任何情况下示弱来使自己蒙羞。一扇厚厚的玻璃门在他身后关上了，Arvid得意地笑着，他看Loki的眼神让他的皮肤忍不住蠕动。他不可能知道，不可能，除非Tony泄露了他的秘密。

他试图不让自己失去理智，Tony不会背叛他，他不会的。可是，Loki现在是一个囚犯，带着他的魔法束缚，被锁在一个项圈里，以惩罚他的任何不服从。如果Tony有这样的愿望，希望一个无助、听话的奴隶做他想做的任何事情，不会有比这更好的机会了。Loki的腹部剧烈地抽动着，脉搏也开始加速。他为自己有这样的想法感到羞耻， Tony并没有给他任何理由去怀疑他，同时他也为自己的恐惧而羞耻（combined with fear）。他曾经被出卖过，被虐待过，被利用过，被抛弃过。他知道Tony想要他，他知道Tony喜欢这样的游戏，如果有一个不能说不的情人，他会更喜欢吗?一个完全不能拒绝的人。

Tony升起面罩，直视着Loki，“希望你喜欢这里的设施，你觉得你能适应吗，金凤花？”

Loki控制住了他的表情。金凤花，几周前，Tony告诉他这是他的安全词，他想说什么?他是在问Loki是否想留在Midgard，还是应该让他回到Asgard?Tony不知道他的罪行是什么，他一直在扮演Odin，而且很可能会因此受到惩罚。对于叛国罪而言，在地牢终身监禁已经是很宽宏大量了，而Thor也不会犯这种错误让他有机会逃跑第二次。如果他被带到Asgard，他就再也见不到Tony了。他没有任何计划，任何支援，甚至他的母亲——她本想保护他的——也不在了。

“和这个可悲的建筑相比，Jotunheim冰冻的废墟可能还更好些。” 他嘲笑道。他希望Tony能记住他自己的安全词，明白他的暗示。

Arvid当然明白他的意思。（Arvid certainly took his meaning.不太懂这里，感觉应该是arvid只把这个当做简单的讽刺，而没能理解里面的暗示）他按下控制装置上的水晶，Loki一阵踉跄，一股剧痛直刺他的脊椎。他咬紧牙关，不让自己叫出声来。

Tony突然转过头来看着Arvid，“那是什么?”他问道，他的下巴绷得紧紧的，但他的语气流露出的只是无害的好奇心。

Arvid不是最善于观察的人。他咧嘴一笑，举起了装置。“众神之父给了我们baela项圈，以抑制他的魔法，”他朝Loki扬起了头，“但它还有其他有用的功能。”

“哦,是吗?”Tony说。

Arvid挥挥手让六名随行卫兵在外面等候。当拘留室的门在他们身后关上时，Arvid面对着Tony，脸上带着得意的笑。“是的。”他说。Loki试图保持镇静，他不知道接下来会发生什么，但肯定不是什么好事。Arvid把拇指放在控制水晶上，命令道:“跪下。”

Loki试图反抗，他真的试了，但他以前也曾经历过项圈的强制要求，他知道这是徒劳的，他可以拖延，但不能拒绝。他的膝盖弯下，撞到了坚硬的地板上。如果没有人问他问题，他就不能说话，所以他只能对Arvid怒目而视。他隐藏了内心的恐惧，显然，如果区区一个卫兵都敢这样对待他，那他在Asgard的地位肯定什么都不剩了。如果这是为他准备的，那么对他的牢狱生涯而言这并不是一个好兆头。

Tony从盔甲中走了出来。他里面只穿着一件薄薄的衬里内衣，没有盔甲，他比Asgard人要小得多。Arvid瞥了他一眼，显然没把他当成威胁。Tony走上前去，靠在玻璃上，看着Loki跪在地上。Loki没有看他，如果Tony脸上有任何欲望或阴谋，他不想看到。

“这家伙不是王子吗?”Tony问道。

Arvid大笑着,以嘲笑的方式。“他曾经是。”他说，“众神之父已经受够了他离经叛道的本性，很快他就会被送到地牢去娱乐那些守卫。我们那儿没有几个美人，会享受这个的美人就更少了。但现在这里就有一个，不是吗，ergi？流言一向传得很快，这一次你没有特殊待遇了，你会有很多客人的。”

Loki垂下了眼睛，无论他说什么都于事无补了。他只能希望Tony有什么计划，能在不危及自己生命或名誉的情况下把他从困境中解救出来。如果Tony试图和卫兵打架或挑战他们，事情肯定不会有什么好转的（it would not go well或者应该翻译成行不通？）。

“那还等什么？” Tony问道。他打开玻璃门，挥手示意Arvid进入Loki的牢房，Tony跟在他后面关上了门。“你知道，这个家伙奴役了我的一个朋友，摧毁了半个城市，还把我扔出了窗外，我当时连盔甲都没穿。我很高兴能在Thor回来之前得到一点回报。” Tony伸手去拿遥控器，Arvid不加思索地递给了他。

“天哪，你真是个白痴。”Tony喃喃道。

Arvid皱起眉头，张了张嘴，但还没来得及开口，Tony就搂住了Loki的腰。他伸手按向胸前，把宝石压在皮肤上。Loki用他虚弱的手臂搂住了Tony，两人一起消失了。


	14. Chapter 14

Tony和Loki降落到小屋的门廊上。周围又黑又冷，只有星光照亮了空地。

Tony没有放开Loki，“你还好吗?这里安全吗?他们能找到你吗? ”

Loki昏昏沉沉地躺在木板上，突然的传送加上项圈对他魔法的抑制和抽取都使他头晕目眩。他虚弱的点了点头。“屏障应该能保护我们。” 他挣扎着坐起来。一阵羽毛在空中飞舞，Brenda落在他肩上。她展开翅膀，锋利的喙对准了Tony的方向。冰冷的鳞片掠过Loki的手，Alda扭动着爬上了他的胳膊，她朝Tony吐着信子，明亮的眼睛死死地盯着他的身体。从走廊那边的黑暗中传来一阵低吼。

Tony举起双手向后退了几步，让Loki的小卫士们知道他没有威胁性。Loki环顾四周，眼神还没办法聚焦。他抚摸着Brenda蓬松的胸部和Alda光滑的头，“现在是安全的。” 他说，“我很好，他是我的朋友。” Brenda稍稍整理了一下羽毛，但没有离开Loki的肩膀。Alda搂住Loki的脖子，仍然目不转睛地看着Tony。森林里的影子也还停留在原地没有动作。

Tony举起遥控器，Loki的血液一下子凝固了。Tony是要打算为他的营救要求补偿吗？现在机会就摆在他面前。尽管Loki内心知道Tony不会那样做，但在他的血液和骨髓深处，经过多年的失望和背叛形成的本能告诉他事情正好是相反的。他以细不可察的幅度退缩着,但Tony发现了，他脸上的血色一下子退去。他把那个装置扔在地上，就好像它灼伤了他的手一样。遥控器撞击木板的当啷声是森林中唯一的声音，甚至连风也停止了。

Loki看着Tony，他对自己的反应感到羞愧。他想道歉，但没有人问他问题，他不能回答，所以这些话只能咽下去了。

Tony似乎知道他想要表达什么，“没关系，没事的。我们怎么才能把那东西从你身上弄走呢?”

Loki的喉咙滚动着， 只有一个办法，而他必须相信Tony会为他做这件事。更重要的是，他只有足够地信任他，森林的守护者才会允许他这么做。难道Tony没有一次又一次地证明自己是值得信任的吗?Loki回想了一下，渐渐地，这种肯定充满了他的内心。Tony本可以告诉他们Loki曾经去过他的大厦，但他没有。他本可以用他的知识迫使Loki做任何事情，但他没有。他本可以摆脱Loki和他带来的麻烦，让Thor把他带回Asgard，但他没有。即使是现在，Loki还处在项圈的控制之下，他可以随心所欲地使用控制装置，但他唯一想做的就是释放他。如果说九界中还有什么人是Loki可以信任的，那就是Tony Stark。

Loki指着控制装置。“只有你能把它拿下来,把你的拇指放在水晶上，然后决定释放我。就是这样。”

Tony看了看那个装置，又看了看Brenda、Alda和外面的影子。“好吧，好吧，现在我只是要慢慢地把它捡起来……”他伸出手,当他的指尖擦过金属时，一个黑色的身影从树的阴影中分离出来，潜行向前。

爪子踏上木制台阶时发出了咔哒的声响，一只有着明亮的金色眼睛的毛茸茸的狼出现在星光下。她背上的毛长得很高，牙齿暴露在外面。Tony等了一会儿，他的手指已经碰到了那个装置，但他没有抓住它。那只狼没有动，只是盯着他看。Tony改变了主意,他没有拿起控制装置，而是直接把拇指放在水晶上,他让自己的另一只手和其余手指尽可能地远离设备。狼注视着他，眼睛都不眨一下。Tony看了看周围，Brenda、Alda和Loki都在看着他,森林里一片寂静。

“Loki，我现在释放你。” Tony低声说着，用最快的速度把拇指从装置上收了回来。Baela项圈发出一声轻响，Loki颤抖着伸出手把它拉开。狼叼起了控制装置，把它放在Loki的大腿上。“Gulna，”Loki对那只狼说道，他一看到她金色的眼睛就知道她的名字了，“Gulna，谢谢你。” Gulna在他脸上吹了一口气，然后转身消失在阴影中。

随着她的离去，树开始在风中飘动，紧张的氛围从它们身上消失了。Alda爬回她门廊下的巢穴里，而Brenda跳到走廊的栏杆上，眼睛仍然盯着那两个人。

“你还好吗，Loki?”Tony问道，他不知道是应该离得近些还是该给Loki一点儿空间。最后他只是抓住他的靴子，希望能够确实地碰到他但又不会显得冒犯。

Loki瘫倒在地板上，尽管身披厚重的层层铠甲，他却像是被冻得瑟瑟发抖。他的头盔不知道丢到哪去了，但还剩下了皮革和带衬里的护甲。“Tony。”他说着，伸出了双臂。Tony爬起来抱住他，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，让他知道他现在安全了。Tony单薄的内衣和Loki的盔甲不太协调，当他们移动着想要靠得更近的时候，Tony腹部的衣服被撕破了。

“我很抱歉。”Loki说着，试图往后退。

“Nuh uh uh,” Tony紧紧地抱着他。“没关系，那不重要,和我呆在一起，好吗?”

Loki点点头，把脸埋进Tony的肩膀里。他闭上眼睛，终于意识到自己刚刚差点儿经历了什么。他差一点就再见不到Tony，差一点被永远地关在Asgard的地牢里。没有了母亲的保护，这一切会变得有多糟糕。一想到Arvid，或者任何其他叫不上名字的卫兵把手放在他身上，他就觉得恶心。

Tony吻了吻他的头发，紧紧地抱着他。他们一起躺在门廊上，精疲力竭，激动的情绪还没有平复，一步也不想动，直到Brenda发出一声沮丧的尖叫，飞回了她的树上。Loki抬头看着Tony，Tony也朝他笑了笑。

“想进去吗？”Tony问道，Loki才想起Tony在寒冷的北方夜晚里只穿了一件单薄的内衣。他们急忙站起来，向里面走去。Loki点燃炉火，热了一壶酒，洒上一些他花园里的药草。他们俩都坐在Loki从他的空间储物袋里拿出来的地毯上，那是一张舒适的毛皮，带着深蓝色的色调。小屋暖和了起来，他们喝着酒，静静地坐在一起，肩靠着肩。

“你怎么跟Thor说这件事？” Loki问道，一想到Tony的行为，他就越发焦虑。如果Asgard想让他回去，那么Tony肯定会为在卫兵的看守下把他带出来这件事而受罚。

Tony哼了一声，“我会给他播放那个混蛋威胁要在监狱里强奸你的录像。如果在看完之后他还抓着这件事不放，那他就可以去他妈的了,包括Odin。”

Loki呛了一口酒，他被Tony的话吓了一跳，同时也感到高兴。Tony会在Thor面前为他挺身而出吗？甚至是在Odin本人面前？Loki感到一阵暖意，不仅仅是因为酒的原因,更是因为他的身边有一个会为他而战的爱人。他从来没有过这种感受，也未曾期待过,但是Tony好像还有话要说。

“嘿，现在似乎是最好的时机,我想告诉你一些事情。我知道你见过我的那些各取所需的朋友…”

Loki张了张嘴，准备向Tony保证他不介意这个，也不会嫉妒或要求Tony的时间。Tony举起双手，阻止了他说出这些。

“让我说完，好吗?我知道你认识他们，但我对他们所有人都不是认真的。他们来了，然后又走了，我们玩得很开心，但我们并不是认真的。我有一段时间没见他们了,如果你想…如果你想只有我们两个人的话,我…呃…我想要这样。”

Tony等待着他的回答，但没有看Loki。他的视线在小屋里转来转去，像是怕碰到什么东西似的。他的手握着杯子，一点酒溅到了杯沿上。

Loki笑了，他牵起Tony的手。“我想那样，Tony。”Tony的表情像日出一样明亮了起来。


	15. Chapter 15

Tony一回到大厦，Loki就开始通过水晶球看着那边的情况。Thor刚刚通过双霜降落在阳台上，Tony走出去迎接他，没有看见警卫们，他们可能还在拘留室外等着，就像Arvid吩咐的那样。如果幸运的话，Arvid现在应该还在牢房里。它是被用来在紧急情况下关住Hulk的，虽然不能永久地困住他，但也能坚持很长一段时间了。

随着Tony举起手来打招呼，Loki靠得离水晶球更近了。

“Thor，有什么新消息吗？”

“Stark。”Thor面无表情地回应道。他们面对面地站在顶层公寓里。“父亲要求Loki回来，他不会接受Midgard的机构拒绝他的引渡。”

“好吧，这就是个问题了，伙计。” Tony说。“我不会让人在监狱里被强奸和虐待，所以我很难同意把Loki送回去。”

Thor后退了几步，震惊于Tony的话，“你这是什么意思?Loki的确是一个囚犯，但他也是一个王子!他不会被……谁敢这么做?”

“是啊，ole Arvid花了大概五分钟的时间才敢这么做，我很怀疑其他的警卫们会有不同的想法。”Tony指着大屏幕电视，监狱里的录像开始播放。当Arvid称呼Loki为ergi时，Thor的手握紧了他的锤子。当他嘲笑Loki会有很多客人时，Thor咬紧了牙关，Tony甚至听到他的下巴吱吱作响。

“他在哪里?”Thor问道，他的脸绷得紧紧的。

Tony决定把这句话当成是在问‘Arvid在哪里’，而不是‘Loki在哪里’，所以他很高兴地把他带到了拘留室，剩下的卫兵和法师还在外面守卫着。总而言之，Tony走了不到一个小时，他们可能没有在这么短的时间内发现有什么不对。Thor大步走过去，Tony跟在他后面。他们去了hulk room，Tony很高兴看到Arvid还在那里，他来回走着，自言自语。

“Arvid!”Thor咆哮着。Arvid被吓得魂飞魄散，他转过身来。

“Thor王子!”他结结巴巴地说着，当他看到Tony站在他身边时脸都白了。“我们被出卖了，这个Midgard人……”

Thor又吼了一声，让他闭嘴，然后把手掌砰地砸在玻璃上。“你!你竟敢指责Tony Stark!我听见是你亲口说的那些话！你威胁我弟弟！你侮辱了这身皇家卫队的衣服！你给Asgard带来的只有耻辱!”

Arvid踉踉跄跄地退了回去，就好像确实被打中了身体一样。剩下的卫兵们挤在Thor身后，既害怕他发怒，又好奇地想知道接下来会发生什么。

“但……但……我的王子!Loki不是……他不是……Odin已经和他断绝关系了!”

Thor又把他的手重重地拍在门上，他气得脸都红了。“你觉得我像Odin吗?”他大声喊道。Arvid低下了头，终于意识到自己惹了多大的麻烦，他决定闭上嘴巴。Tony想，这是他今天一天里做的第一件聪明的事。

Thor转过身背对着牢房，看见警卫们在他身后乱作一团。“你们又都做了些什么？” 他依次怒视着他们。法师不知是勇敢还是愚蠢地向前迈了几步。“Thor王子，”他谄媚地说，“Arvid队长命令我们离开房间，我们对他的行为一无所知。”

Thor大踏步地朝着Tony走去，Tony后退了几步，“你把一个Asgard的王子单独和一个卫兵留在了一起？”他危险而平静地说着“在一个没有盟友的国度里，在一个Midgard战士王子的堡垒里?”

Tony认为这有点不公平。早些时候，Thor自己宣布Tony是Asgard的朋友和盟友，但那时Tony不打算帮助他们。如果他们中的任何一个人在想同样的事情，那他们一定很明智地没有提出来。

Thor打破了沉默，他的怒气已经平息了。“你们都是蠢货。”他说，“但是你，”他又转向Arvid“太丢人了。Tony Stark花了多长时间就用智谋骗过了你，把你困在那间牢房里?如果他真的有背叛和Asgard的友谊的意图呢?你低估了他，后果自负。”他抓了抓他的头发“如果我发现那些可怜的家伙做了什么和你同罪的事情（done anything to deserve your company），我就把你们都放逐到天涯海角。回Asgard去，你们都会被关在营房里，带上你们的前任队长。等我回去的时候如果有任何人不在营房里，那他将会感受我的愤怒，明白了吗？”

他们战战兢兢地点了点头。Tony打开牢房的门，Arvid马上跑了出去，尽可能地远离Thor。他没有抬起头来看Thor，Tony认为这是一个明智的决定。

Tony把Thor带回了顶层公寓，他抓起几瓶啤酒递给Thor，他看起来可能会需要它。

“我弟弟在哪儿，Stark?”Thor灌下了一大口之后问道。

Tony仍然穿着那件破损的内衣，面对着Thor，“他在一个安全的地方，他会留在那里。”从技术上讲（Technically）这是真的。小屋有结实的屏障而且被安全地守卫着，毫无疑问Loki会待在那儿，至少在最近一段时间里。Tony的脑子里已经在想办法让他转移，也许奇异博士能帮上忙。

Thor叹了口气，“我承认我没有兴趣再把他拖回Asgard。父亲很生气，但Loki的行为在我看来并没有那么十恶不赦。他在接掌王位期间并没有篡位，而且在父亲熟睡时，他统治得很好。” 

Tony挑起眉毛，这是他第一次听说Loki坐上了王位并统治Asgard，难怪当他第一次出现在大厦里的时候看起来压力很大。Tony不置可否地点了点头，不管Thor怎么想，他都不会放弃Loki，但如果Thor同意Loki留在Midgard，即使是他个人的支持也好，这对他们俩都有帮助。

“你是怎么把他从牢房里带走的?”Thor问道。Tony一直希望Thor以为他是用了某种Midgard的装置，但实际上他没么容易糊弄。而且，在衣服的缺口下面，那个被拴在长长的链子上的小宝石已经露出来了。Thor在等他的回答，但他肯定已经起了疑心。从他脸上半是希望，半是怀疑的表情就知道，他已经看到了那颗宝石。

“呃……”这一次轮到Tony说不出话来了。Thor走上前去，用他粗壮的手指触摸着这块宝石，以一种对他这么高大的一个人来讲称得上是温柔的方式。

“无论在什么地方，我都能认出我弟弟的手艺。”他平静地说。“我的朋友，你没有什么要告诉我的吗?”

“呃…”Tony又一次词穷了，顿时他的脸涨得通红。“Thor，我喜欢他，好吗?我把那个该死的项圈从他身上拿了下来，他很安全，没有惹麻烦，而且他已经很久没这么干了。虽然我不想跟你打，但如果有这个必要的话我会的，我不会放弃他。”

小屋这边，Loki屏住呼吸，专注地盯着水晶球，以前从来没有人会为了他正面对上他的哥哥。Thor盯着Tony，攥紧了拳头又松开了。Tony保护性地交叉着胳膊挡住了宝石，Thor在不知道小屋的位置的情况下无法使用它，但Tony并不知道。令Loki震惊的是，Thor后退了。他叹了一口气，转过身去，双肩耷拉着。

“我不敢说我了解Loki的心意，或者你的，我的朋友。”他沮丧地说，“但我会告诉我父亲，Midgard不会把一个不能被安全地关押起来的犯人送回来的。我承认，虽然在今天早些时候我声称是你的朋友，但在这件事情上，Arvid起的作用要比我大。（Arvid has helped your case more than I did, when I spoke of this earlier today.）父亲派我去办这件事的时候，我根本就不希望找到Loki。当Loki不想被找到时，他就不会被发现。” Thor抓住Tony的肩膀，看着他的眼睛。“我要走了，我还得回去处理这些愚蠢的守卫。”

Tony同样抓住了Thor的肩膀说:“我会照顾他的。”Thor点了点头，如果不是Tony知道实际上并不是这样的话，他会说Thor看上去有点沮丧。（if Tony did not know better he would have said Thor looked a little damp eyed.）但还没等他来得及仔细分辨，Thor就大步走到阳台上，向天空举起拳头，走了。

Tony长长地舒了一口气，靠在吧台上。“嘿，我想你正在看着，”他对着空气说道，“我先去洗澡，然后马上过来，好吗?”他走到卧室，回过头说:“如果你想看的话我不介意。”


	16. Chapter 16

经过了一个漫长而又放松的淋浴后，Tony穿好衣服回到小屋。漫长的一夜已经过去了，森林空地上方的天空变得明亮起来。Loki打开门把Tony拉了进去，小屋的门在身后紧紧地关上了。小屋里面昏暗而舒适，壁炉里的火是唯一的光源。Loki又倒了些酒，还有一些一口大小的食物，以防Tony饿了，但在那一刻，Tony眼里只有他。

“Loki!”他开口唤道。他把椅子上的垫子扔到地毯上，带着Loki一起躺在了地上。Loki很愿意待在任何Tony会想要他的地方，在看完Tony洗澡后，他很想让Tony再脱下衣服。Tony翻到他身上，双手在寻找衣服的开口。Loki已经换回了他的休闲装，而且他很高兴他这样做了，因为Tony已经在解他衬衫的领带了。Tony把衬衫拉开，露出Loki的胸膛。

“Loki。”他又叫了一遍Loki的名字，这次他的声音很低，眼睛暗了下来。

“Yes”Loki说，“是的，无论你想要什么，我都是你的，我是你的!”有那么一刻他觉得自己陷得太深了，（For a moment he thought he had gone too far不太确定是指他不能这么主动还是表达此时他对Tony的感情和渴望的强烈）Tony呻吟着，把脸埋在Loki的脖子里，一边吮吸一边咬着，同时一只手伸进了Loki的头发里，把他的头拉向一侧。Loki的脚在地板上挣扎，他蠕动着，喘息着，紧紧地抱着Tony让两人离得更近。他的阴茎已经硬了起来，而他知道他想要什么，他想让Tony骑在他身上，他想让Tony在他的双腿间进入他，他知道他想要什么，而他已经不想再等了。

“Tony!我想要你!我要你占有我，我需要它!Tony，求你了!”

Tony抬起头，嘴唇湿漉漉的，他的眼睛在火光的照耀下闪闪发亮。他看着Loki的脸，点了点头。“润滑油。”Loki挥了挥手，从卧室里拽出一瓶润滑油，啪的一声落在他的手掌上。Tony脱掉了自己的衬衫，然后去解Loki的裤子，把它们褪到他的屁股下面，然后彻底地都脱了下来。他跪起来,欣赏Loki的身体完全展现在他面前,但是Loki没什么耐心了,他已经在拽Tony的裤子,帮他摆脱它们,直到他们都赤身裸体的躺在地毯上。Loki觉得如果Tony再磨蹭一会儿，他大概就会尖叫了。他打开双腿，把Tony拉了下来。Tony把润滑油倒在他的手指上，然后在Loki的臀部之间摸索着，直到他找到那个入口，慢慢地绕着它转圈。

“Tony!”Loki哭喊着，扭动着身体试图把手指塞进他的身体。Tony按住了他，伸了一根手指进去，把润滑油涂在里面，但是还不够，Tony又把另一根手指压进去，Loki能清晰地感觉到它。他抑制不住的喘息着，在Tony润滑的时候仰头盯着天花板看，Tony在做准备然后会占有他，这是第一次Loki不是因为痛苦而紧绷着身体，而是强烈的渴望着Tony的阴茎能撑开他，填满他，而且他知道，这一次他不会感受到疼痛，而是最美妙的幸福。

“你想…你想让我怎么做？” Loki问道，他的呼吸已经变得急促。Tony现在有三根手指在他里面，涂上了更多的润滑油，而他的另一只手则挑逗地抚摸着Loki的阴茎。Loki并没有得到高潮的许可，而他自己也绝望地不想高潮。一切都太完美了，太完美了，所以他想尽可能地让这一刻停留的更久一些。

“保持你现在的样子就好。” Tony回答道，“你现在就已经很完美了。”

Tony的手指抵住了Loki的前列腺，他咬着嘴唇，一股欲望的浪潮席卷了他，来势汹汹让他无法抵抗。

“Now! Tony, now, please! Please!”

Tony的眼睛因为Loki的渴求而闪闪发光，但他没有再让他等下去，因为他和Loki一样急切。他用润滑油涂满自己的阴茎，把Loki的腿架在他的肩膀上，然后把自己送进了Loki的身体里。Loki在Tony进入的时候睁大了眼睛，张着嘴却一个字都没能说出来。Tony一面看着Loki，一面继续深入，他在自己的忍受范围内尽量放慢了速度，好让Loki可以适应，但他中途并没有停顿，他一直向里推进着直到整根没入。他的臀部紧贴着Loki的，Loki的膝盖被推到了胸口，而他的双手则抓着Tony的肩膀。

Loki点点头，把Tony拉得更近了，另一条腿缠在Tony的腰上，Tony认为他不需要更多的鼓励了。

“记住。”Tony气喘吁吁地说，他的臀部开始用力挺动，“在高潮前先问过我。”

Loki喘息着大笑起来，“我不想高潮!我不想!我希望这一切永远持续下去!”

Tony抓住Loki的头发，强硬地吻上他的嘴唇，让它们心甘情愿的张开，就像他身体其余的部分那样，他的胳膊和大腿都敞开着欢迎Tony，眼睛也睁得大大的，没有一丝隐藏。

但是Loki并没有坚持太久。Tony注意到了Loki的每一次喘息和哀号，不管Loki喜欢什么，他都会给他更多，而Loki没什么反应的挑逗都被舍弃了。他根本没有机会坚持下去，Tony想让他乞求，Loki明白了，他现在知道了，但他不在乎。Tony正在撸动他的阴茎，他在操他，抚摸他，亲吻他，他的手游走在他的全身，在他的头发里，在他的皮肤上，他们都映照在闪闪的火光下。Loki只能躺在那里，献上自己，让Tony随心所欲，让他的爱人做任何他想做的。Loki沉浸其中，不只是快感，还有臣服，自由地献出自己而不必惧怕，他的头后仰，暴露出腹部和喉咙，打开双腿献上自己所有的一切，然后这些都会被他的爱人所接受。

“Tony!”

“还不行”Tony叮嘱他，Tony的手掌在他的顶端揉搓，阴茎完全的埋在他的身体里，Loki大声地呻吟着，在他身下伸展自己。

“求你了。”Loki喊道，但Tony摇了摇头。

“等我说可以的时候才行。” Tony喘息着说道。Loki试图集中注意力,不让自己被快感的浪潮卷走,然而Tony紧抓他的臀部，在他的里面用力地撞击着，每一次挺进的角度都那么完美，快感的高潮可能在任何时刻到来，而Loki将无法阻止它。但Tony的呼吸也开始变得急促，他的眸色更加深沉，鲜明的红色布满了他的脸颊和胸膛，“Now！”Loki终于释放了，他放任自己被快感冲刷卷走，Tony也是，在此刻，他们仿佛完全的合为了一体。（both of them together, as one.）

他们躺在地毯上，平复着高潮的余韵。Tony用Loki的胳膊当枕头，Loki则像猫一样缠着Tony。炉火渐渐弱了下去，但百叶窗周围逐渐有了亮光，可他们谁也不关心这个。Tony把Loki一小时前拿来的盘子拽了过来，然后他们一起吃饭，喝着热过头的酒，但他们同样也不在乎这个。他们俩都很困，但却兴奋得睡不着觉。现在氛围已经变了，(There was change in the air)Tony违抗了Asgard，违抗了Thor以及来自Odin本人的命令。他把Loki从可怕的命运中解救了出来，那本来究竟会有多可怕，Loki现在才开始明白。

Loki，不管他是否意识到，已经把他的心交给了这个凡人，这个他所信赖的、所渴望的、向他展示了一个全新的世界的凡人。Tony要求他只和他在一起，Loki欣然答应了，Tony也是一样。也许，在将来，他们还会交换其他的承诺。Loki默默地笑了，Tony在求爱的过程中非常耐心，现在Loki发誓他也会这样做。

但现在不必着急，他们还有未来很长的时间。（They had all the time in the world.）


End file.
